My Baby Girl
by nmoKor508
Summary: Age Play and Spanking (Don't like don't read ) Summary Post season 1 Quinn is the mommy who take care and give love so while discipline to her baby girl and Rachel is the baby girl who needs love and discipline . This is the journey of Rachel who is going on the wrong track while Quinn is there to put her in the right track
1. Chapter 1

My Baby Girl

Rachel was walking to school. It was the beginning of her junior year. She was a new person since the day she met Brody last summer.

He was a wonderful guy he promised Rachel that he will help her get on Broadway at young age. He is her everything he was the one person that she didn't have to beg to love her.

She had to give Brody money every week so he can convince a Broadway director to get Rachel a role. Brody told her to lose weight and to change her look. She took his advice now she was on a diet and she had new clothing. She and Brody had been going out for while now. She was ready for Brody. She didn't want to be that prude little girl anymore.

She didn't need glee anymore because Brody was going to make sure that she has a role in some Broadway play. So she decided to quit glee. The glee club members try to talk her into coming back. But her decision was final she won't have people treating her like trash like last year.

This year the popular kids were nice to her like they liked the new her.

Rachel was done begging people to love her or to be her friend.

She heard someone call her name. She looked at the car next to hear. There was Quinn Fabray.

She didn't know which Quinn was worse the mean Quinn Fabray who bullied her everyday. Or this new Quinn who wanted to know everything she was doing. Who was always interposing in her personal life.

Quinn offered her a ride to school everyday since junior year. Many times she left her house early to avoid seeing Quinn on the road but that did not help her escape Quinn.

Quinn was always now interposing in her personal life. She was always there in the corner watching her.

Didn't Quinn remember that she stole her boyfriend. Why would Quinn think that she had the right to act like she was Rachel mother now.

Giving Shelby Beth was not enough for her. She didn't think Quinn regretted anything she had done to Rachel in the past but her new attitude didn't seem true

Quinn had commented to her many times that Brody was not good for her. She told her that she should be taking care of herself because she wasn't looking healthy.

Yes sometimes Rachel had come to school very tired and some days she didn't eat much so she didn't had energy.

Yesterday Quinn told her that she should put more attention into her studies because her grade wasn't as good as last year. What was Quinn her mother?

"Rachel got in the car" Quinn said stopping the car.

"No, I like walking" Rachel said.

"Rachel remember what I told you it's not safe for you to be walking alone on the street" Quinn said.

Rachel rolled her eyes "Quinn I have been walking to school for years and nothing bad has ever happen."

"Berry get in or I make you" Santana threatened her.

She thought now that she left the glee club she has escaped from the unholy trinity but it was worse now.

Rachel kept walking ignoring Santana's threat.

Out of nowhere she felt someone lifting her and putting her in the car.

This happen almost everyday on her way school expect days when Brody took her to school.

Rachel was grumbling many bad things under her breath.

Britt always lifted her up and put her in the car when she denied to get in the car.

Rachel and Britt were sitting in the back seat while Santana and Quinn sat in the front seat.

Rachel just sat with her armed crossed glaring at Quinn in the mirror.

"Rach don't be mad for taking care of you" Quinn said.

"Well I didn't ask you to, what the fuck you want from me" Rachel snarled at Quinn.

"Rach you can't stop me taking care of you and please don't curse" Quinn replied calmly.

Rachel just huffed

"Midget did you finally change your mind about coming back to glee" Santana said it was not the first time that Santana had asked her if she wanted to come back to glee.

Rachel thought it was strange of Santana to ask her to come back to glee. Santana probably wanted her to be in glee club so she can make her life more miserable.

Because of the many rejections she got last years she always was thinking the worst while they actually wanted to be nice to her.

"No I am not going back. I have others things on my mind" Rachel replied.

"Like what?" Quinn asked

"None of your business" Rachel said. Didn't Quinn understand that she can't be friend with her easily after many years of bullying

"Rachie we miss you in the glee" Britt said

"Well of course you guys would miss having someone to serve as a punching bag" Rachel said raising her voice

"Hey don't raise your voice at Britt" Santana exclaimed if it wasn't Rachel who did that she would had already dealt with the person

"Rachel I understand your anger but there is no need to to raise your voice we can talk calmly" Quinn said acting like a parent

"Sorry Britt I didn't mean to raise my voice" Rachel apologized whispering to Britt so Santana and Quinn couldn't hear her.

Quinn heard her apologizing to Britt. Quinn was glad that Rachel begin to do what she says.

"I forgive you Rachie" Britt replied pulling Rachel closer to her.

"Britt please stop calling me Rachie I am not a little kid" Rachel said

"No can do Rachie" Britt smirked at her

Rachel sighed. She saw Quinn was watching her in the mirror. She just glared at Quinn.

When they finally got to school Rachel immediately got out of the car and went into the school.

While she was in class Brody kept texting her. She had problem concentrating in class. It was difficult to give her attention to the teacher.

In the math class. Quinn decided to sit next to Rachel. When Rachel begin texting with her boyfriend again, Quinn took the phone out of her hand and put the phone on her table where was it impossible for Rachel to reach.

Quinn had enough of Rachel misbehaving. Yes misbehaving she saw Rachel as a child who need a parent.

Rachel was becoming a person she wasn't and Quinn going to do anything so the brunette can revert back to her old self.

She didn't like at all this new guy Rachel was dating.

She could stand Finn dating Rachel because he is just a jerk but Brody was worse he was a dangerous guy. He was a lot older than her.

"Quinn give me my phone" Rachel said

"I will give it to you after school but now pay attention in class" Quinn reprimanded Rachel.

Rachel saw that she couldn't do nothing about Quinn having her phone.

At lunch Rachel saw Quinn in the hallway and went up to her.

"Give me my phone Quinn" Rachel said

"Rachel, I already told you I will give it to you after school" said Quinn trying to leave but Rachel grab Quinn hand.

"Quinn please come one I need it for emergency" Rachel whined she couldn't get Quinn to give her the phone

"Like sexting with Brody on the phone. Rachel you aren't like that, this isn't you" Quinn replied

"Have you been reading my messages? Do you know the word privacy?" Rachel gritted to her teeth.

Yeah she was sexting with Brody. She had plan of giving Brody her virginity she didn't want to lose Brody because she couldn't give him enough. She needed him for her career.

Everyone was still getting used to the fact that Quinn didn't hated Rachel anymore. The girls noticed other students were watching them/

"Rachel come on let's talk somewhere private". Quinn took Rachel into the auditorium.

"Rachel what happen to you. You used to be someone who fight for her way no matter what people said you loved glee. Now you act just like a stupid cheerleader who only cares about their appearance and being perfect for their boyfriend. Don't you see that you are destroying yourself." Quinn scolded Rachel

"I am better like this I have a boyfriend who loves me and who doesn't act like a manchild and I stopped being slushied and the popular kids are much nicer to me"

"You stopped being slushied because I stopped it and I told them to be nice to you. Rachel stop changing yourself just to be accepted by people who don't have your best interest in mind. I am talking from experience that's who I was and see where that got me and Brody is not doing you any good." Quinn said

"Well you are wrong about Brody he makes me feel that I am actually important in this world not like you who used to treat me like trash" Rachel said and stormed out of the auditorium. Rachel could change many things about herself but her storm out stays with her.

Quinn went to find Britt and San. Her mind was still on Rachel she missed the old Rachel. Who never let anyone put her down. She even missed Rachel's horrendous fashion sense. The way Rachel dressed was not right she didn't seem to feel comfortable in her own clothes. She didn't want Rachel to end like her. She regretted everything she did in the past. she has learned to be better person now.

Her two best friends understand her need to protect and take care of Rachel. They agreed to accept Rachel as their friend. She knows that Britt and Rachel have a sort of friendship between them. They used to go to dance classes together. She knows that Britt tried to talk to Rachel out of being with Brody many times. But Rachel was someone very stubborn.

Glee was not the same without Rachel. Rachel had always something planned for each of them.

When Quinn finished her lunch she excused herself to the bathroom. This bathroom wasn't used by students. When she open the bathroom she heard someone was trying vomit. She looked under the door to see who it was. She saw Rachel with her hand in her throat. She busted the door open and pulled Rachel up.

"What the hell do you think you're doing?" Quinn angrily asked.

"It is not what it look like" Rachel said trying to make something up about what she was doing. She had to lose weight.

"Then what were you doing?" Quinn said holding Rachel by her wrist

"This your first time right?" Quinn asked

"Yes. let me go" Rachel said struggling

Quinn pushed Rachel into sink and bent Rachel's stomach over the sink. "I want you to learn a lesson from this"

"What are you doing" Rachel asked who was trying to get up from the sink

"I am going to spank so you'll learn to never to this again" The first swat came.

Rachel couldn't believe what Quinn was doing.

"Quinn let me go" Rachel said feeling the pain of Quinn's hand on her backside

What the hell was Quinn doing? thought Rachel.

"No you need to learn Rachel" Quinn said as she landed another swat.

Rachel was struggling, but Quinn kept spanking her.

Quinn was not thinking, she was mad. How can Rachel been doing this to herself? She knows that these action had cause death. She was not going to let Rachel destroy herself.

"Quinn it hurt please let me go" Rachel said with tears in her eyes, by the time Quinn got to the fifth swat

"No Rachel you need to see what you are doing is wrong!"

After the tenth swat Quinn let Rachel go.

Rachel was crying. Her backside hurt and tingled. She felt humiliated,

"Do you promise me not to do that again?" Quinn asked Rachel

"Yes please don't hurt me again" Rachel said not looking at Quinn. No one have ever spanked her before.

Quinn hugged Rachel she patted Rachel shoulder. "Rachel this was for your own good. I just want you to take care of yourself. I know this was hard for you."

San and Britt were outside of the door hearing Quinn spank Rachel.

They know about Quinn desire to take care of Rachel and discipline her.

Quinn mother was the one who introduce Quinn to age play. During summer Judy took care of her daughter like she was a 5 year old child.

Judy wanted that her daughter to stop living with anger in her heart and being bitter. Judy wanted to let her daughter trust in her again and she wanted to show her the love she never had.

Britt and San knew that their friend had participate in age play. They knew their friend desire to parent Rachel. They know how many times Quinn had to hold herself back from discipline Rachel.

After Beth Quinn wanted to be a mother but she couldn't with Beth because Beth was big responsibility and she was afraid of making mistake that could damage her child forever. She wasn't stable at the time she had Beth.

But now with Rachel she wanted to try because Rachel was the person who understand her and Rachel needed someone to understand her in return.

Britt and San decided to go into the bathroom.

When the door open Rachel pushed Quinn away from her.

She looked at the two cheerleaders. She didn't know what that Santana and Brittany knew about what just happened.

Britt was looking at Rachel with concern on her face while San raised an eyebrow at Quinn.

Quinn eyes were only on Rachel. Rachel needed to get out of there. She needed to think.

Quinn just spank her, her former enemy treated her like a child.

But after the spanking Quinn comforted her telling her it was okay and she believes Quinn words.

Rachel walked past Britt and San to get out of the bathroom.

Quinn wanted to go after Rachel but the brunette cheerleader stopped her. "Give her some time to think" said Santana

"I'll go talk to her" Britt said going after Rachel

"I messed up San I messed up I saw her throwing up I didn't think I just spank her"

"Well she needed it she been acting out for a while. Do you how many times she skip school? She is acting out."

"But I needed to talk to her about this punishment I needed to let her know why I was doing this because I want her to be better than this. I can't just use age play on her" Quinn said regretting what she has done

"Quinn she needs it. She is a mess right now she needs someone to help her, discipline her to get back on her feet. Her father don't care about her" The cheerleader said to Quinn she wanted Quinn to get her wish with Rachel

"Well I hope she doesn't hate me more than she already did." Quinn sighed

"She doesn't hate you Quinn"The brunette said

Meanwhile Britt found Rachel outside by the bleachers.

"Hey Rach are you okay" Britt asked

"How can I be if Quinn just..."Rachel stopped talking she didn't want Britt to know what Quinn did.

"She spanked you right?" Britt asked

"Is this she normal? She can't to do that to people" Rachel said crossing her arm. She was surprised how normal Britt reacted to Quinn's behavior.

"No but Rachel understand her she cares for you, none of us like the way you're handling things" Brit said.

"Well she is not my parent and not even my parents has ever dared to spank me" Rachel said who's attention had gone to the motorcycle that stopped in a parking place. It was Brody.

"Well maybe that what you need to be the Rachel that I know and that I am friend with" Britt said she was mad at Rachel for being someone she is not.

Rachel was not going to dance class with her anymore because Brody told her that kind of dancing would get Rachel nowhere. Rachel agreed with everything Brody said.

She didn't care so much about Britt anymore. Who was like her only friend in glee.

"You know what I'll go talk to someone who understand me"Rachel said leaving Britt to go talk to Brody

Brody was mad at her for not answering her phone.

She told him about Quinn taking her phone she didn't mentioned the spanking she was too embarrassed to talk about it.

Brody knew about Quinn. Rachel was always complaining about how Quinn is always criticizing her for being with him. Or how she was acting like she was Rachel mother.

Brody felt that he needed to do something so Quinn would leave his girlfriend alone. He had Rachel under his power. He wasn't planning on helping Rachel make it on Broadway. He had other plan for her.

Rachel was the perfect victim for him she didn't have any supervision he could do with her what he wanted. He plans to film her having sex then uploading it for others to buy.

Quinn was felt a sort of satisfaction in herself for spanking Rachel but She was more worried about Rachel.

She knows Rachel has lost weight but couldn't imagine Rachel going so far to lose weight

She knows she had to talk to Rachel

When she got in class she saw Rachel coming late as always these days.

She saw how carefully Rachel sat in the chair. It was clearly that Rachel's backside still hurt.

Santana was laughing at what she was seeing causing Rachel to glare at Quinn.

Quinn just pointed at the teacher so Rachel would pay attention to the teacher.

When the school ended Rachel got outside to wait for Brody. She didn't want to face Quinn again so she left Quinn with her phone.

When she got out of the school she met up with Brody.

I got a surprise for you" Brody said to Rachel

"What is it" Rachel said

"You don't need to worry about Quinn anymore." Brody said

Rachel stopped walking and look at Brody "What did you do?" She was starting to worry.

"Check her car out" Brody smirked

Rachel looked at the car of Quinn. The words Cheater Teenage Mother were spray painted on it. Rachel run to Quinn car. She could not believe what Brody did. She never wished Quinn any pain.

"What the hell did you do that for?" Rachel asked more student were coming to the parking lot.

"Rachel come on let's go the bitch deserve it" Brody didn't wanted any trouble with the students

Rachel saw the unholy trinity walking out of the school. Here comes trouble Rachel thought.

She didn't know what do. She got in front of the car to hide the damage.

"Rachel I am leaving now with you or not" Brody said from his motorcycle. Rachel did not say anything. Brody drove away

"Berry what are you doing here?" Santana asked

She just looked at Quinn who notice something was wrong

"I am here for my phone" Rachel said standing with her arms spread around the car so Quinn could not see the words.

"Rachel I will give you your phone when you tell me what is happening here" Quinn said trying to look what Rachel was hiding behind the car.

Rachel sighed there was no way she could hide what Brody has done. She move to the front of the car to let the three cheerleader see the damage.

She saw the sadness in Quinn eyes "I can look for a way to clean this mess give me a day and tomorrow your car will be good as new" Rachel said trying to comfort Quinn

"Who did this?" Santana said beginning to get violent

Rachel didn't answer Santana

"It was Brody wasn't it" Britt asked

By the look on Rachel's face the three cheerleaders knew the answer.

"Who idea was this Brody or you" Quinn asked in a calm voice.

"Brody, he thought he was doing something for me, but you know Quinn I never want to hurt you" Rachel confessed

'Where is he now?" Santana gritted to her teeth

"He left" Rachel said

"Santana let's go" Quinn said opening the door to get in the car

"Wait are you going to drive with this car like this"

"Yes I am not ashamed about my past. I did some horrible things in the past but now I am working to be better person by accepting my past and make things better this time" Quinn said closing the door of the car. Rachel knew that Quinn was clearly hurt by this.

She wanted to kill Brody for doing this

"Tell your boyfriend to prepare himself because I am going to go all Lima heights on him" Santana said she was angry for someone doing this especially to her friend.

"Quinn I am really sorry" Rachel apologized

"But yet you are still with him" Quinn laughed coldly and drove away.

Rachel couldn't believe how brave Quinn was to drive in that car. She saw the students reacting to the words on the car.

She didn't want to see Brody after what he had done.

She was mad at herself, it was her fault that Brody did something like that.

Even the old Quinn would not do something like that to anyone.

She knows Quinn is better person now.

She liked this new Quinn Fabray, she is having hard admitting it tho.

She always trying to look for imperfections in this new Quinn.

She almost forgot how Quinn spanked her like a child in the bathroom.

She know she has gone to the extreme when she has gone into the bathroom to throw up.

It was her first time she understand that Quinn had the right to be angry at her but she shouldn't have spanked her.

In the afternoon Rachel was doing her homework to avoid think about Quinn. She didn't have her cellphone Quinn still had it.

She still felt guilty about Quinn. She had then the perfect idea, she was going to make cookies for Quinn as apology even if that wouldn't repayment for the damage that Brody did to Quinn car.

When was done with the cookies it took her a lot of time to finally had the courage to go to the Fabray's house.

Quinn was at her house with her mother trying to be brave about what happen today. She didn't want her mother to pity her. San and Britt helped distract her mind from what happened today.

She always felt a little sad about mentioning her past.

She told her mother what she did with Rachel. Her mother told her that she had to talk to Rachel about this.

She knew that if she want to do age play with Rachel she has to talk to her so Rachel can accept her as her mommy.

She doesn't know how will Rachel react to Quinn wanting to discipline her and be her guardian.

Because of the age play with her mother she has learned how to let her walls down. She has learned how to treat the people around her with respect that they deserve.

Her mother has spanked her many times when she misbehave and her mother show here the way.

She heard the bell ring. Her mother went to see who was at the door. There was a storm outside.

"Child are you okay" She heard her mother ask

"Yes I just came here to see Quinn"

Quinn recognize the voice it was Rachel Berry. Her voice sounded hoarse.

She got up to see. Rachel standing there with cookies in her hand while her clothes and hair were wet from the rain.

"Rachel what are you doing here how many times have I said it is dangerous to walk by yourself and in the rain it much worse you can get cold do you know that? Why didn't you come with a coat?" Quinn asked

Judy knew this kid was Rachel Berry that was the only explanation for her daughter's behavior towards this kid.

Rachel open and closed her mouth again and again till she got her voice "I baked this apologies cookies for you" Rachel was shaking from cold

"Mom can you prepare some soup while I take care of Rachel?" Quinn said and took the cookie out of Rachel hand.

While her mother nodded and went into the kitchen.

Quinn reached for Rachel. Rachel steps back "Are you going to spank me again"

"No, Rachel I am going to take your clothes, I am not going to spank you again unless you agree to it." Quinn said while Rachel back away again from her.

"Quinn I just came to give the cookies there is no need to worry about me. I am going back home" Rachel said trying to escape but she couldn't because she was against a wall and Quinn blocked her exit.

"Rachel I am not going to let you catch a cold. So let's get your clothes off and give you warm bath and you will be staying here tonight" Quinn said holding Rachel hand and pulling her upstairs.

Rachel went with Quinn upstairs she didn't protest because she wanted to get out of these clothes.

When they got upstairs Quinn took Rachel into her room.

A year ago Rachel would have never imagined that Quinn was worried about her and wanting to take care of her.

She thought after the Beth drama and her telling Finn about Quinn being with Puck, Quinn would hate her more.

She was so in her thought that she didn't realize Quinn was taking off her sweater. She took Quinn hands off of her sweater.

"Quinn I can take my sweater off myself. I would like some privacy" Rachel said

"Rachel can you stop with the attitude and let me help you" Quinn said getting irritated with Rachel attitude.

"Or what are you going to spank me again"

"If you agree to it on your own that you deserve it after you walked here alone in the rain without a coat then I will gladly spank you after I get you out of these clothes" Quinn answer Rachel question

Rachel let Quinn take her clothes off she was suffering from the cold.

After she was only in her bra and panties. Quinn said "Let's get you into the bathroom so you can have a warm shower."

Rachel was shaking while walking into the bathroom. Quinn gave Rachel a bathrobe to stop her from shaking from the cold.

Quinn let warm water run in the bathtub while Rachel stayed quiet letting Quinn do her work.

"You can go in now" Quinn said sitting on edge of the shower.

"I want some privacy first" Rachel said not wanting Quinn to see her naked

Quinn sighed and left the bathroom.

15 minutes later Quinn came with some clothes." I found some clothes that will fit you" Quinn put it on the sink

"Thank you" Rachel murmured while enjoying her warm bath. She didn't want Quinn to think they were good.

Quinn was surprised by Rachel but she smiled and replied "My pleasure" then left the bathroom again.

Quinn knew she has done something wrong. She picked some childish clothes and a training panties for Rachel to wear. She knew she was having Rachel participate in age play without Rachel knowing. But that was the only opportunity she had.

She don't if Rachel would ever accept age play and especially Quinn being her guardian.

She was walking downstairs when she heard Rachel scream "Quinn Fabray"

She couldn't ignore Rachel. She went back to the bathroom. She stayed by the door "What Rachel?" She asked

"These clothes are hideous" Rachel answered

"Well these are the only clothes I found that could fit. You have no other choice Rachel" Quinn lied

"Well I am not going to get out till you give me other clothes" Rachel said

"Okay" Quinn response. Quinn went downstairs and into the kitchen

"I prepared soup for her" Her mother said

"I hope she doesn't get a cold. I can not understand how why she walk in the storm without a coat to here" Quinn said to her mother

"Well she did it for you. She came her to apologize" Her mother replied

"Well if she did all of that for me why does she keep acting defensively towards me"

"Give her some time Quinnie she will come around" Judy comforted her a daughter

"I hope so"

5 minutes later they hear Rachel come down dressed in a overall with a shirt of lion king.

Rachel was avoiding eye contact with Quinn and her mother. She was dressed like a child she didn't know if that was Quinn revenge for the damage that Brody has done.

Judy looked at her daughter for an explanation why Rachel was dress liked that. Quinn just shrugged

"Rachel come here I have soup prepare for you" Judy said

Rachel was sneezing.

Quinn got up from counter and walked to Rachel. She put her hand on Rachel's forehead.

"Your body is heating up" Quinn said

"No I am not sick" Rachel protested

"Oh sweetie it is okay Quinn go with her upstairs. I'll come with soup in a bit upstairs"

Quinn nodded."But I am okay" Rachel said then began sneezing again

"Don't be stubborn Rachel you clearly are sick let get you upstairs to get some rest.

Quinn took Rachel upstairs to her room. Rachel got to Quinn's bed. Why does these things happen to her Rachel thought.

She has a cold and now she was in Quinn's room and was laying on Quinn's bed.

She began to feel Quinn put a sheet on her so she could feel more warm.

A hour later Rachel woke up she felt a little wet on her thighs. This is not supposed to be happen again. She open her eyes and saw Quinn sitting next to her with a bowl of soup.

"I am sorry Quinn I promise I will clean your probably thinking the worst of me. I can not believe.."

Quinn cut Rachel before she began rambling "Rachel take a deep breath and tell me what are you talking about"

"I wet the bed again" Rachel said with tears in her eyes

"Rachel calm down ,you didn't wet the bed. I accidentally spilled some water on you when you were sleeping" Quinn said wiping Rachel tears off.

Rachel face went red after Quinn explained what happen.

"Oh" was Rachel only response

"Hey you don't need to be embarrassed" Quinn said putting the bowl of soup on the table and hugged Rachel

"I just told my enemy that I am bed wetter how do you want me to feel" Rachel said with a hoarse voice she was feeling a little better after the nap.

"Hey I am not your enemy and I wet the bed when I was pregnant so don't be embarrassed you are not the only teenager who is a bed wetter"

"Please don't tell this to anyone" Rachel begged

"Of course I will not it will be our secret" Quinn said letting Rachel lean to her while she was still hugging her.

Rachel nodded

"Now sit up. Let's get you some soup" Quinn said taking the bowl of soup

"I don't want to eat I am not hungry" Rachel said

"Rachel the soup will make you feel better" Quinn said and took spoon with soup and like an airplane she bring the spoon to Rachel lip

"Quinn I certainly not going to let you feed..."

Quinn cut Rachel off and shove the spoon in Rachel mouth.

Then took the spoon out "See the soup is delicious"

"Can I feed myself" Rachel asked who's head was leaning into Quinn shoulder

"No you are sick" Quinn said and took another spoon with soup and did the airplane thing which Rachel open her mouth to take the spoon with soup.

Quinn was surprised with Rachel action

"I am only doing this because I am sick" Rachel said but deep down she wanted someone to take care of her.

She liked what Quinn was doing even if she treating her like a child.

That what she was fighting for all these years, someone to take care of her.

But all she got was rejection from her mother and her dads.

Last year the only real friend she had was Britt nobody else could stand her.

But this year she was done with rejection. She change she was not going to let people walk all over her.

Quinn kept feeding her till the soup was gone. Did she mention Quinn put a bib around around her neck so she wouldn't mess her clothes.

She didn't have much energy so she let Quinn do what she wanted.

"You know you are much sweeter and well behaved when you are sick" Quinn said acting like she was the mommy.

Rachel just fake laughed

"Are your fathers in town?" Quinn wanted to know if she should call to one of Rachel dads to know that Rachel is there

"No, I don't think I will see them till next year" Rachel said sadly

Quinn nodded and held Rachel tighter.

"Do you want to watch a movie with me?" Quinn said

"Yes" Rachel sighed still a little tired

Quinn took the remote control of the tv in her room and put Spongebob movie to play.

"Are you serious?" Rachel asked when she saw Quinn put a cartoon movie for them to watch.

"Stop being so cranky and watch the movie"

It was clearly that Rachel was going to stay with the Fabrays. She wanted to stay she didn't like being alone at home and Brody was out of her thoughts.

"Hey Quinn"

"Yes Rachel"

"Can I stay here tonight?"

"Of course you can." Quinn confirmed

"Where will I sleep?" Rachel asked

"In my bed"

"Quinn you know about my problem I don't want to take the risk of wetting your bed" Rachel was still embarrassed by the situation

"You don't have to worry about that I have a solution" Quinn replied

"What is it?" Rachel asked in confusion

Quinn got up and walked to her closet and took a plastic bag out of it.

When Rachel saw what Quinn had in her hand "I am not going to wear that you are definitely crazy"

"Rachel it is not big deal I wore them while I was pregnant" Quinn said she knows that she was testing Rachel boundaries to see if she had a chance with Rachel being her baby

"For me is a big deal I am not a baby" Rachel said and crossed her arm

"Look Rachel you have two possibility sleeping without a diaper and have the chance that we wake up in the middle of the night in a wet bed or you have choice to sleep with protection so that if you wet the diaper you can just change out of it"

Rachel stayed thinking and then said "If I wear it will you tell other people?"

"Of course not remember what I told you it is our secret" Quinn said putting the diaper on the bed

"It's embarrassing enough that I am a bed wetter"

"Look Rachel I don't think any less of you knowing you are bed wetter and you are not the only one so stop feeling embarrassed. I went through it too and I am not embarrassed to admitting that I wore diaper while I was pregnant."

"Okay I'll wear but promise me you never mention it again" Rachel replied

"I promise"

"I'll trust in you" Rachel said knowing that this Quinn she could trust

"Lay still so I can put it on you" Quinn said

"What I can put it myself" Rachel said trying to get up but Quinn push her down

"Rachel trust in me" Quinn said and begin to take the overall of Rachel.

Rachel laid still not looking at Quinn feeling embarrassed. Quinn took the childish plastic panties off and put the diaper on her.

Quinn saw her naked. She felt weird and embarrassed by the situation.

The diaper was thick. She felt weird with the bulge between her legs.

Rachel closed her eyes not wanting to make eye contact with Quinn.

"Rachel look at me" Quinn ordered Rachel and Rachel look at Quinn

Quinn her a genuine smile and said "I still see you the same way"

Rachel nodded. Quinn took a footy pajamas out of her closet.

"I am starting to think you don't see me as a teenager but as a kid or worse a baby" Rachel said when she saw Quinn with a footy pajamas.

"Well what's wrong of me seeing you as a kid or a baby?" Quinn asked with a smile

Rachel didn't know if that was a joke or not.

"Let's get you in the pajamas. Do you mind standing up for me to put on these clothes?"

"You are enjoying my situation" Rachel said getting up and sitting on the bed while Quinn got Rachel feet in the pajamas. Rachel had to stand up so Quinn could put the pajamas fully on her.

"Well I am enjoying seeing you letting me take care of you and having less attitude but I don't like to see you sick"

Rachel and Quinn got back in bed and watched spongebob.

Eventually Rachel went to sleep. Rachel pulled Quinn's arm around her while sleeping.

Rachel enjoyed Quinn comfort. She felt safe the first time a year that she didn't felt alone.

Judy came upstairs later that night to see how it was going with her daughter and Rachel

"I came to see how is it going with you and the baby girl" Judy whispered to Quinn who had her arm around Rachel who was sleeping

"I think I still have chance for her, to be my baby" Quinn said to her mother

"I see you began treating her as one already with the clothes"

"Yeah she looked cute in them"

Judy saw the plastic bag of diapers "Is she wearing a diaper?" Her mother asked not believing that Quinn has gotten so far with Rachel

"She is bed wetter she is still not comfortable with the idea of wearing diaper but she didn't complain about her pajamas I think she likes them"

"Talk to her about what you want so you definitely know that she is okay with this"

"I'll talk to her soon" Quinn whispered not wanting to wake a snoring Rachel up.

"Good night" Judy said and kissed Quinn forehead.

"Good night mom"


	2. Chapter 2 edit

Chapter 2

In the early in the morning. Quinn woke up and Rachel was nowhere to be seen. She got up to go find her. She saw a wet diaper in the bathroom trash can.

She noticed that the bathtub wasn't used yet. She went downstairs, but there was still no sign of Rachel. She thought maybe her mother knew where Rachel was, but even her mother didn't know.

Rachel was doing morning walk no matter how bad she felt. She got in early in the morning when the Fabrays were still sleeping. She got up and change out of her wet diaper and into the horrendous panties Quinn gave her. The panties were thick and uncomfortable to walk in them. She wore the clothes that she wore the afternoon before when she came to Quinn's

She was still sneezing and it was still cold outside. She didn't have the energy to keep walking. She decided to sit by the bench. When she looked back she saw an angry Quinn walking towards her, she got off the bench immediately.

"Quinn what are you doing here?" Rachel asked Quinn who was still dressed in her pajamas

"Rachel first you are sick you need rest. Second you can't just leave house without telling anyone do you know how worried I was? Third how many times have I told you it's not safe to walk outside alone" Quinn scolded to Rachel

Rachel felt a little guilty because she knows she did wrong but she was not going to admitted it.

"Quinn you don't need to be worried about me I perfectly fine" Rachel said begin walking again to show Quinn she was going to do what she wants.

But Quinn took her by her wrist "You are not going anywhere young lady than home"

"Quinn let me go" Rachel said she knows she was pushing Quinn buttons

"Rachel let's go I am close to giving you a spanking" Quinn threatened

"I dare you to" Rachel provoked the blonde. She knows she was looking for trouble why did she like trouble she thought.

"Okay when we got home you I'll get the full session and remember you asked for it" Quinn said pulling Rachel with her.

Rachel was getting scared she didn't want to have problem sitting again like yesterday that Quinn spanked in the bathroom

When the two finally get back at the Fabrays house.

"Rachel where were you?" Judy asked

"I was doing my morning walk"

"Why didn't you tell us? We were worried"

"I am sorry Mrs Fabray that I didn't mean to to worry you" Rachel said looking at the floor

"Okay I hope that this doesn't happen again" Judy didn't get onto Rachel much because she wanted Quinn to handle the situation.

Rachel nodded

"Mom can you prepare breakfast while I take care of Rachel" Quinn said

While Rachel eyes widen she didn't know what Quinn meant by taking care of her.

"Of course sweetie and remember what I talked to you about last night" Judy said

Quinn understands what her mom meant. She decided she was going to talk with Rachel today.

Quinn walked with Rachel upstairs holding Rachel by her wrist. She didn't let go of Rachel till they got in her room.

"Rachel when you left the house didn't you think that we will be worried?" Quinn said sitting on her bed

"I wasn't thinking about you guys okay. I just wanted to get some air" Rachel exclaimed

"That is problem Rachel you have to start to think about other people around you who cared about you"

"I get it I should have told you, I am sorry" Rachel apologized wich was strange she was not person who apologize so easily.

"Rachel that is not the only thing you are sick you can't force yourself like that if you want to get better" Quinn remarked

"Yes I get it Quinn" Rachel sighed wanting Quinn to stop telling her mistakes like she knows better

"Okay if you understand what you did wrong then let's get it on with the spanking" Quinn said for Rachel to get over her lap

"No Quinn I am not a child how many times do I have to say it" Rachel exclaimed

"Rachel you are now under my care and while you are under my care I want to take care of you even if it mean disciplining you and remember I told you if you agree with it I will give it to you and now you know that you did something wrong"

"Well I didn't choose to stay here you told me to stay"

"But you liked it here. Rachel I know you want to be taken care of and be loved and I am here to give you that"

"I am not a charity case"

"You are right I am doing this because I want to be there for you, I am not going to stand there and watch you make bad decision" Quinn said pulling Rachel to her

"If I take a spanking will it be enough for you?" Rachel asked biting her lip

"No after the spanking you will get take shower and then take a nap" Quinn said and begin pulling Rachel down her lap

"why are you doing this" Rachel whined at Quinn

"Because I want you to learn from your mistakes"

Rachel knew that she could not escape from this spanking. Quinn had her in the position she was wiggling on Quinn's lap. Quinn put an arm around Rachel's waist so she could not get away.

"I know this is hard but remember when I am doing this is because I care for you not because I want to hurt you" Quinn said she made the decision to show age play to Rachel and then she will talk to Rachel to see if Rachel interested in age play

"Can we get on with Quinn?" Rachel wanted to get with this done as soon as possible

"Calm down baby girl you need this before the spanking." Quinn admonished to Rachel

When she let the word baby girl slip she saw that Rachel didn't care what she called her.

"I will give 15 swat for not telling me where you were going, not worrying about your safety and for not taking care of yourself so you get three punishment" Quinn said

After that Quinn landed the first smack. She heard Rachel's groan of pain

When the fifth swat came Rachel begin moving on her lap "Rachel stay still" Quinn warned

'It hurts" Rachel exclaimed

"I know Rachel but this will help you think before taking actions" Quinn said and landed another swat

Rachel was ass were on fire. She knows that this will be the last time that she will does something like that. She didn't want to get another spanking from Quinn ever again. She was getting the consequences of her actions. Not even the thick panties were not protecting her ass.

Quinn knew that this spanking was teaching Rachel a lesson.

When she got to the tenth swat "Do you know I am doing this?" Quinn asked

"Because you care for me" Rachel answered

"Do you know what you did wrong?"

"Because I made decisions without caring about the people around me and I forced myself knowing that I am sick and I know it's not safe to walk alone" Rachel said through tears

"It is okay Rach it only five more swats to go" Quinn said trying to comfort Rachel

When Quinn got to 15th swat Rachel was crying. Quinn helped her stand but then pull Rachel onto her lap.

Rachel didn't then care if it was Quinn she put her arms around Quinn's neck and buried in her face to Quinn's neck. Rachel was snuggling enjoying Quinn warmth body.

Rachel was not crying because of the pain she crying because of how nobody cared for her like that. Her fathers didn't care what she did and never punished her. Here was Quinn treating her like a child but she likes it no matter how embarrassing it was.

While Rachel cried Quinn keep rubbing Rachel's back. Rachel stopped crying but then she sneezed on Quinn neck.

"Are you okay?" Quinn asked

"Yeah but my butt is not okay at all"

Quinn laughed at Rachel joke

"A bath will be good for you" Quinn said getting up with Rachel and carried her to the bathroom.

Rachel didn't have energy to yell at Quinn to put her down

When the two got into the bathroom. Quinn put her on the toilet seat

"Let's get you out of these clothes" Quinn said and begin to take Rachel's clothes off

"Quinn I can do that myself, I am not that sick anymore" Rachel said pushing Quinn's hand away

"Rachel I know you can do this by yourself but while you are in my house I will take care of you" Quinn said and begin to pull Rachel t shirt up

"How long do you plan for me to stay here?" Rachel asked

"As long as you want Rachel, I don't like that you are at home alone" Quinn said

"Are you mad at me for what happen to your car?" Rachel asked afraid to here the answer

"No I am not mad but I am disappointed in you and you know why" Quinn said taking Rachel pants off

She knows that Rachel knew her opinion about Rachel being with Brody.

"But just so you know I don't hate you" Rachel said

She hears Rachel sneezing again

Quinn was glad that Rachel was warming up to her.

Before Quinn begin to take Rachel's training panties off. Rachel took them off and got in the bathtub and then took her bra off it was enough Quinn seeing her naked when she put her in a diaper.

While Rachel was showering. Quinn left to pick out some clothes for Rachel this time she got some footy pajamas and a another diaper after the spanking and bath comes the nap and Rachel actually need it she needs to rest

She enter the bathroom with the diaper and the footy pajamas. Rachel saw what Quinn had in her hand "Quinn not again with these baby clothes. Why do I have to wear a diaper again?"

"Rachel these clothes are for your nap"

" Why do I need a nap?"

"Because you didn't rest enough and remember you are still sick"

"Well I don't feel the need the rest so you can not force me!" Rachel said and stomped her foot

"You clearly need to rest I can see it in your eyes. Why is it so hard for you to listen to people?" Quinn exclaimed Quinn knew if she was going to take care of Rachel she needs lot of patience.

"Why should I listen to people when the only thing they do is put me down?" Rachel exclaimed

It seems like Quinn touch a sensitive object for Rachel.

"Rachel you need to learn that not everyone wants to hurt there are people who care for you even if sometimes they are harsh or sometimes they hurt you unintentionally" Quinn said sitting on edge of the bathtub.

"Okay I may be sleepy but I don't need to wear a diaper again, if I am just taking a nap" Rachel said she felt like a baby when she wears it

"I want you to sleep not worrying that you may wet the bed" Quinn replied

"But it make me feel like a baby" Rachel exclaimed she was always on her own she learn to do things by herself she never actually experienced childhood

"Well you will have to get used because that is a way of me taking care of you and don't tell me you don't like it when I treat you like that"

"I kinda like it but you stricter than any other adult I know even my ex evil babysitter was not like that"

"I am just disciplining you Rachel and I think a little discipline would be good for you"

"Is this normal for you spanking other teenagers or taking care of them like you are doing with me?" Rachel asked

"No you are the only one I want to take care of. You are special to me"Quinn said as she saw a tiny little smile on Rachel

"Well I am glad that I am special to you in a weird way" Rachel explained as she smiled

"Okay let's get you out of bath" Quinn said and gave Rachel a towel to dry off

Rachel got out of the bath, dried off while waiting for Quinn to get her dressed. Quinn took Rachel in her bedroom where it was easier to get her dressed.

She saw that Rachel still didn't like the idea of wearing diaper, as she put it on her, then she put her in the footy pajamas that had a zipper in the back so it would be difficult for Rachel to take it off.

Before Rachel went to sleep Quinn came back with a bowl of fruit for breakfast. Quinn put the bib around Rachel neck again and feed her like the last time. No matter how many time Rachel complained about not being hungry Quinn forced Rachel to eat.

Rachel was in bed not wanting to go to sleep. She was not used to sleeping during the day. She was fighting sleep. She wanted distraction and luckily Quinn left the room to do to her morning things.

She turned on the television on an noticed that the TV was setup to only show kids channels.

This cartoon was so bad she thought but after thirty minutes she was still watching the same cartoon.

Quinn decided she was going to check on Rachel. She was happy how great her day was going she felt like a mommy to Rachel. She disciplined Rachel and Rachel let her The brunette understood that she did it because she cared for her.

She went upstairs to see how it was going with Rachel. She heard the television, just when she thought Rachel was behaving.

She open the door and saw Rachel on the edge of the bed. When Rachel saw Quinn she fell off the bed.

"ow" Rachel said after she fell on her ass that was already hurting

"Just when I thought you were going to be good without my supervision" Quinn said, picking Rachel up bridal style and carrying her to the bed.

Rachel was rubbing her backside she can hear the diaper still cringed" Please don't spank me again" knowing she did misbehave and she may get punished

"I am not going to spank you again seeing that I did that enough this morning but you will nap for an extra hour."

"But I do not want to go to sleep, I am not used to sleep during the day"

"Okay if you can not sleep I want you to rest and by that I mean no television or any other things that serve as a distraction"

"Are you going to stay here?" Rachel actually wanted Quinn company she liked Quinn sweetness and the way she let her hug her without asking for anything even if the two weren't even friend, she didn't what they were.

"Do you want me to stay?" Quinn asked

"Yes but that doesn't mean we are friend or that I forget what you did in the past." Rachel said, she thought of Quinn as more than a friend someone she has been asking for her whole life the one she thought would have be Shelby. She is scared that this thing with Quinn won't last long

"I know but you trusting me is enough" She knows that Rachel didn't hate but she has begin to like her she let her spank her and she let her take care of her, she knows Rachel trusts her enough to do these things.

"Why can I not watch television?" Rachel asked whining again

"Because you need rest and watching television won't give any rest but take more energy from you" Quinn said while she sat on the bed

"I am tired but I don't like to sleep and I am bored"Rachel said laying on the bed

"If I tell you a story will help" Quinn asked at Rachel who couldn't keep still to show how bored she was.

Many Times Rachel acts like a kid without even knowing it.

"About what?"

"About a kitten and a Lion"

"Quinn the story sounds boring

"Let me tell it to you and then you can tell me if it was boring or not" Quinn said

"Okay begin" Rachel said wanting to know what the story was about

"Once a upon a time there was a kitten named Rachel.."

Rachel interrupting Quinn "Why you are naming a kitten after me?"

"Rachel listen to the story and then you can talk"

"The kitten Rachel was living alone in the woods where she was always alone hunting for food. She was having a difficult time with always worrying about if the Lion Quinn is going to attack …"

She was cut off again by Rachel "Why are you the lion while I am the kitten?"

"Rachel can just listen"

Rachel nodded who put her head on Quinn's lap.

"The lion Quinn was always after kitten Rachel and the two were enemy, it was mostly lion Quinn fault for always attacking her for nothing. She attacked her because she could and to get the kitten Rachel attention but in the wrong way. One day she realized that what was she shouldn't be hurting the kitten just because she can. She began to realized that just like her the kitten's life wasn't perfect she began to see that instead of using her power to attack her and she can use it to take care of the kitten. For the kitten it was not easy to accept that the lion Quinn wanted to take care of her. No matter how much the kitten Rachel denied the lion Quinn help the lion Quinn did not give up. She finally got the kitten Rachel under her care but the only problem lion Quinn had was that the kitten Rachel did not accept that she wanted the care lion Quinn offered even if she wanted deep down"

When Quinn finish the story she saw Rachel eyes closed and snoring

"Rachel where you sleeping the whole time of the story" Quinn asked sadly

"Yes the story was boring" Rachel said Quinn knew Rachel was lying

The blonde began tickling the brunette" Admit you are lying"

Rachel said after laughing out of breath said "Yes please stop tickling me"

"Okay what did you learn during my story?" Quinn asked looking at Rachel who looked up to her.

"It was good"

"Nothing more" Quinn asked poking Rachel

"No I think I want to sleep" Rachel replied

Rachel closed her eyes with her head still on Quinn's lap, she said "I like that you care about me like that, but I don't want you to leave me later."

"I won't" Quinn said playing with Rachel hair

"Many have said that but they left"Rachel sighed

"Well I am going to show you I am not one of these people I am different"

Rachel went to sleep. Rachel felt much better than before.

When Rachel woke up she felt her diaper wet. Quinn was still on bed.

She began to get up she didn't like how wet the diaper felt.

"Hey where are you going?" Quinn asked and took Rachel by the arm

"I need to go to the bathroom" Rachel said not facing Quinn

Quinn knew that something was bothering the brunette.

"Let me get the pajamas off of you" Quinn said

"Quinn no" Rachel said wanting to get away from Quinn

Quinn pulled Rachel on her lap" What's going on Rachel?"

"I wet my diaper, I need to change" Rachel murmured looking down

"Okay let's get you changed" Quinn said

Rachel looked at her with wide eyes "Quinn no I am not comfortable with you changing me"

"Rachel if you are worried about someone knowing it will stay between us"

"No I don't want to feel like a baby. Only they wear diapers and mess them"

"Rachel don't you want sometimes to let everything go and be a baby who gets cared for by her mommy" Quinn said wrapping her arm around Rachel

"That what I wanted when I was a kid but now I don't live in the fantasy world anymore"

"Rachel don't you realize that when you are here you aren't the Rachel that is angry at the world. The one who acts like others expect you to act. You let your walls down and be true to yourself and you were not consumed with hate like the old Rachel. All that happen because I treat you like a child in need of love" Quinn said, this was the best moment to talk to Rachel

"What is your point Quinn?" Rachel asked

"Do you know why I changed? It is because of age play in the summer. Age play is where someone acts younger than he or she is and someone is their guardian like a mommy or a daddy who takes care of them and disciplines them. My mom disciplined me and took care of me like a five years old and that's how I acted, it help me a lot and let me become a better person"

"Did you get spanking?" Said the brunette after getting through everything Quinn said

"That's what you ask me after everything I told you? Yes I did get spankings" Quinn laughed

"I heard of age play but it is strange isn't it, I mean you have to act like a child that means forgetting everything you had learned. What is the point?"

"It is good because you get to let yourself free for the first time you get to know yourself better" Quinn explained

"Why are telling me this?"

"Because I want to use age play on you..."

Rachel interrupted "Quinn"

"Rachel let me finish I have been using a little age play on you like feeding you helping with your clothes, helping you go to sleep and the spanking session that I gave you and all others things that you accepted and it helped you trust in me and you saw that I care about you and I just want us to do age play for this weekend for you to decide if you wanted it or not"

"Quinn I don't how to act like a child, I didn't have the best childhood in the world"

Rachel did like Quinn treatment but acting like child, she didn't know. She has a problem wearing kids clothes because it was embarrassing. That is not how she is supposed to act she is suppose to be strong not like a kid who shows her pain and her disappointment.

"I know this is hard for you that is why I would like you to learn to be free like kid and be open with your emotion. Let's try it this weekend and then you can decide if you want to this or not." Quinn said to Rachel who was playing with her hands

"How old would I be if I do age play?"

"You will begin as a young toddler so you can learn trust me fully and then as a child but you regress anytime depending on your behavior" Quinn said to Rachel who was thinking very deep

"If I agree be toddler how will I have to behave and how will I be treated?"

"I want you today to fully depend on me so you can learn to be comfortable with me in the future if you agree to being my baby girl. You will be a toddler you can always talk to me when you are a having trouble and remember this your first day so I know you will make mistake and you will talk to me in a baby voice and we will be doing like things that toddler enjoys like playing with dolls but I will began with easy things."

Rachel nodded only, she was nervous.

"And remember you will only call me mommy or mamma and my mom is nana and there no need to be embarrassing around her she has been in age play a long time" Quinn said kissing Rachel cheek, she wanted for the brunette to feel safe so Quinn hugged the brunette tightly

"Okay, I will try it but if I don't accept age play will you leave me?" Rachel asked

"No, of course not" Quinn said

"Do I have to begin now?" Rachel asked

"Yes let get you to the nursery room to change you" Quinn carrying Rachel on her hip

"Do you have to carry me?" Rachel complained

"You will get used to it during this weekend baby girl"

When they got into the nursery room. Rachel saw a huge crib, changing table, a playpen and a high chair and many other baby things.

"Are you going to use these things one me?" Rachel asked in fear

"Calm down it will be okay" Quinn said and put Rachel down

She took the pajamas off and then put Rachel on the changing table.

Who was in nothing except the wet diaper. Quinn took the diaper off and clean the mess on Rachel body

Rachel was red the entire time and then Quinn took another diaper

"When you older you can use pull ups and then training pants"

"Is it necessary?"Rachel groaned

"I don't want you to have any accident remember you are a like a one year old toddler now without potty training"

"Quinn I will certainly not go in a diaper"

"Rachel you have to let yourself go that is a part of being a toddler"

Finished putting a diaper with cartoon figures on

Then she took a short sundresses to put it on Rachel. She put pigtails in Rachel hair.

She let Rachel see herself in the mirror.

"You look precious"Quinn said

"I look silly" Rachel said watching herself in the mirror

Quinn carried Rachel on her hip out of the nursery room.

"I know it is going to be difficult but try okay" Quinn said kissing her baby girl cheek

"Do I have to call you mommy?" Rachel said not knowing why she accept this challenge she was saying excuses to herself like she did it because she was sick and repaying Quinn what Brody did but she did it because the attention Quinn gave her was all she wanted her entire life.

But she should have never given Quinn a chance how many times had Quinn hurt her her inner voice said.

"Yes baby girl and remember baby talk" Quinn reminded Rachel

"I don't know how baby talk" Rachel lied she didn't want to

"I don't believe you, I won't listen to you till you talk like a toddler"

"Quinn where are we going?"

"Remember baby talk and I am not Quinn I am mommy" Quinn said walking with Rachel upon to the stairs

Rachel took a breath and then said letting go of her pride and said" Mamma where we going?" Rachel said in soft voice sounding like an angel, the blonde thought

"Were going in the kitchen to help nana with dinner baby girl" Quinn answered

Rachel thought it will be only for a weekend then she can have her pride back and stop wearing diaper and these baby clothes.

When they got the kitchen "Mom can you watch Rach for a second I need to get the high chair"

'What" Rachel said astonished

"What you heard baby girl" Quinn said and put her on the counter table.

"Are you feeling better?" Judy asked at Rachel who was looking everywhere than at Judy

"Yes" Rachel said getting nervous

"Rachel don't need to be embarrassed around me" Judy said but didn't get the girl attention

"Rachel look at me when I am talking to you" Judy ordered at Rachel and she did it

"There no need to be shy Rachel around I have many experience with age play okay"

"Yes nana" Rachel said under her breath

"Okay do you want to help nana in the kitchen" Judy asked at Rachel

Rachel nodded enthusiastically finally having something to do.

"I want you to take all these vegetables out of the plastic" Judy said

"But that is boring I can help you with the cooking" Rachel pouted

"Remember baby girl you are a toddler now" Judy reminded Rachel who pouted

Judy put the vegetables on the table

Quinn came down with the high chair and put it to the counter table and put Rachel in it.

Rachel reach out for the vegetables in plastic "Do you need something tiny"

Rachel just showed her the plastic of vegetables.

While Quinn and her mother was preparing the dinner Rachel was just sitting there wanting something to do she wanted attention.

Even if Quinn just had leave her for 15 minutes to help her mother. These two day she was used to the cheerleader giving all her attention to her.

She looked for the attention of Quinn many times but Quinn just smiled at her and with helping prepare the dinner

"The baby girl is a little a fussy don't you think" Quinn asked her mother

"It is your baby girl Quinn" Judy said

Quinn took a pacifier out of pocket. Rachel just shook her head to show she didn't want the pacifier.

"Baby girl open your mouth, it will calm you down" Quinn said Rachel just pressed her mouth together

"Okay I will this to the hard way"

"Please don't spank me" Rachel found the pacifier in her mouth when she finished talking

"I was not going to spank you tiny I will spank when you do something bad not because you are not comfortable with doing something when it came to being a toddler" Quinn said

Because it was her first day she let Rachel slip out of her role she slip too and talk to the teenager Rachel.

Rachel was their sulking and sucking on her pacifier.

When the dinner was done. Quinn took out the her pacifier and fed her. She was happy that Quinn gave her attention again.

Maybe being a toddler was not that bad Rachel thought but she didn't know what more was waiting for her in the world of age play.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

"I have a oatmeal with soymilk prepared for you baby girl"Quinn said giving Rachel the baby bottle for her to drink it.

"Drink later mommy" Rachel said who was busy watching television

"No I prepared for you to drink it after dinner and it help get you all the bad things out of your little body" Quinn said

Quinn sat on the couch" Come sit on mommy's lap baby girl"

"Wait a minute" Rachel snapped at Quinn. Her attention was on television, Quinn turned it off.

"Why you do that for?" Rachel pouted

"Because you are being rude to mommy and you weren't following mommy's orders" Quinn explained

Rachel got up and sat on Quinn's lap facing Quinn."Mommy, can you turn the tv on?"

"Not till you finish the bottle" Quinn said and put the nipple of the bottle in Rachel mouth. Rachel drank from the bottle she found it was difficult to let go of her pride. she just wanted to finish the bottle so she can watch the television again.

A little oatmeal got on her chin. Quinn took a towel to clean her up" oh shoot I forgot to put a bib on you, see what happened when you do not have the bib on, baby girl" Quinn said and poked her baby girl's cheeks who just sat there blushing the entire time.

It was new for the brunette to be sitting in Quinn lap with a diaper bulge between her legs remembering her that she was now a toddler who was letting the blonde give her milk even if she can do it herself. There was always a voice in her head that this was wrong she should not be weak like a child she should be strong and not let anyone dominate her but still is it wrong that she likes it.

"Mommy my tummy is full" Rachel said touching her tummy

Rachel was getting used to talk in a baby voice but still was it embarrassing for her to be calling someone almost her age mommy.

"Are you sure baby girl don't lie to me"

"Maybe" The brunette said with a silly smile but the blonde responded by feeding her with the bottle again.

When Rachel finished drink from the bottle Quinn patted her back to let gas out but the result was for Rachel letting gas out from her bottom. And the worst was that it put a bad smell in the living room. Rachel hide her face in Quinn's neck. Quinn just laughed at Rachel who's face couldn't be redder "Seem that your tummy needs to be cleaned out." Quinn said and poked Rachel stomach

"Mommy stop it" Rachel whined in Quinn's neck not wanting to face her mommy after she just farted

"I think my baby girl tummy needs to eat more healthy"

"I eat healthy" Rachel pointed out

"The tummy said otherwise" Quinn said she knows that Rachel was becoming too thin when the cheerleader carry the her it seems that tiny did weigh like a child.

"I want tv on" Rachel said changing the subject

"Okay but after a hour I will turn the television off too much television is not good for you" said mommy as she put the television on.

The brunette change her position to watch the television while staying on Quinn's lap.

"You liked watching spongebob don't you?" Quinn said to Rachel

"No it is too childish"

"Okay let change the channel" Quinn said taking the remote control

"No I am watching" Rachel as she tried to take it back

"Why can't I change the channel?"

"This one episode is good"

Quinn just shook her head at Rachel denial about liking of the cartoon.

after a hour Quinn turns the television off while Rachel protested Quinn handed her a block to play with

"Mommy I not wanna play" Rachel pouting since Quinn had turn off the television

"I think someone is getting fussy" Quinn said who was sitting on couch with a book and supervising the brunette

"No paci, no paci I'll be good" Rachel promised and begin to think what she can form with these blocks.

Rachel begin to feel her stomach grumbling she know she need to go the bathroom. She was not going to go number two in her diaper. Wetting the diaper was embarrassing but this would be taking all her entire dignity away.

A minute later she let out some loud noise from behind. She let out gas it was clearly that she needed to go.

"Are you having difficult to go poo poo, baby girl" Quinn asked

"I need go to the bathroom momma please" Rachel pleaded

"No, baby girl go in the diaper mommy will change you so don't worry" Quinn said

Rachel was determined to not go in the diaper.

She got herself up and begin to run to go upstairs to the bathroom but Quinn saw what was happening and caught Rachel stopping her "Quinn please I need to go"

"Rachel you will go as a toddler, I told you that already" Quinn said and pull Rachel to the corner with her

"But I don't wanna go in diaper" Rachel whined and stamp her foot

"Well my baby girl needs to learn and misbehaving you will get 15 minutes time out and if you misbehave again you will be getting spanking young lady" Quinn told Rachel she was going to be a little strict so Rachel will learn to behave better

While Quinn walk with her to the corner Rachel stopped walking she begin to feel it coming the brunette held on to her abdomen to hold it in but she couldn't.

She filled her diaper. Quinn saw what happen but she was going to let Rachel have her time out first then will she change her diaper.

"When the timeout is over I will change you" Quinn said as she put a crying Rachel in the corner

"Mommy please don't leave me I need you to change me" Rachel said through tears. She didn't want to sit a minute in her own mess. It was beginning to smell bad around her. Why would her mommy be leaving her when she was suffering, doesn't her mommy care. The memory of her childhood had comeback how her fathers never truly care for her.

"Mommy is not going to leave you. Mommy is just giving you a time out for not behaving okay" Quinn said and kissed Rachel cheek and took a paci out of her pocket

"Here is your paci" Quinn said and Rachel open her mouth to accepted it, she didn't want her mommy to be more mad at her.

"Remember mommy will come back in 15 minutes.

Rachel had only her pacifier to get her mind out of what condition she was in. She began sucking it enjoying the comfort. She has looked at her mommy several times who told her to stay with her head in the corner. She couldn't bear her mommy leaving her. Her mommy could leave her just like Shelby. She was just getting the care that she asked for all her life.

Quinn was feeling bad not comforting her baby girl who was crying her eyes out. Thank God for the pacifier Rachel calmed down. She could still hear tiny sniffing.

When 15 minutes has passed Quinn got up to pick Rachel who directly hold Quinn "Sorry mommy, please don't leave me again" she said around her pacifier

"Baby girl I didn't leave you I just give you a time out that means you get time to think about what you did wrong" Quinn said taking the pacifier out of Rachel mouth

"But you were not with me when I needed you the most" Rachel began to cry again

Quinn took Rachel to sit with her on a chair to talk

"Baby girl I need you to understand I didn't leave you, the time out is for you think about what you have done by having me there with you I would serve as a distraction for you. Punishments will not change my behavior toward you I will be the same mommy as always" Quinn said while Rachel was holding on to her tightly

"You have been too good to me mommy, don't leave me" Rachel said she was opening herself without even knowing. She saw Quinn as a mommy now. Her mommy was the only she can trust.

"Tiny listen to me nothing you do will make me leave you okay" Quinn said caressing Rachel shoulder.

Rachel just put her arm around Quinn's neck not letting her go. Rachel gave her mommy a kiss on the cheek for the first time "You are what I need mommy I want you with me" Rachel said in baby voice and cuddle to Quinn.

"It is time for me to change the smelly baby" Quinn teased at her baby girl. She couldn't stand the smell anymore

"Mommy is a meany" Rachel huffed

"Oh I am sorry does baby girl want to stay in the messy diaper"

"No mommy is not a meany she is evil" Rachel said with her arm crossed

"But you love her" Quinn asked at Rachel

"Yes and she is not leaving me" Rachel said convincing herself that that is true

"That's right baby girl, I am glad you understand that"

They got her upstairs to the the nursery Quinn put Rachel on the change table and cleaned Rachel and put a clean diaper on her.

"Are you okay, baby girl?"Quinn asked when she finished changing Rachel who seem too quiet

"Hug me" Rachel said in a small voice

She hugged her baby girl

"What is on your mind tiny?"

"I feel happy" Rachel thought was she supposed to feel good, was she supposed to be happy. She just soiled her pants like a toddler, wasn't this supposed to creep her out, but now she only care about her mommy being with her

"Your happy because I got you out of the messy diaper"

"No, Mommy is with me again" Rachel said

"She is always with you baby girl remember that" Quinn said carrying Rachel again

Rachel nodded

"Can I watch television?" Rachel asked with her big brown eyes and biting her lip

"No baby girl mommy already tell you too much television is bad for you"

Quinn put Rachel on the floor again with her blocks

"Let mommy see what could you make with these block" Quinn said seeing how bored Rachel was with these

"What does mommy want me to form"

"Use your imagination" Quinn said to Rachel

"Can mommy help me?" Rachel asked at her mommy as her mommy has come to sit next to her.

The blonde sat next her baby girl who relaxed next to her and begin to built a tower with the blocks.

Quinn noticed that Rachel was more comfortable being a toddler around her because Rachel knows she was safe around Quinn. Rachel can be herself, she wanted Rachel to be like that at school too.

She didn't exactly know how it was going to be between the two at school but no matter whether Rachel is toddler or not she was going to be Rachel mommy at school if Rachel accept age play. She was sure Rachel was going to accept age play. Rachel trusting her that was the biggest step Rachelhad to take. Britt and Santana will know for sure about her and Rachel's age play. She didn't know how Rachel will feel about being a kid around those two.

"I am finished" Rachel said getting from the floor. Rachel created a whole tower

"Didn't you forgot something tiny?"

"What mommy?"

"Are you leaving this all for mommy to clean up?"

"Yes, mommy that is your job" Rachel said

Quinn got up and trapped Rachel in her arms "How do you mean my job baby girl?" Quinn question Rachel

"I meant I'll do it" Rachel knew when mommy order something it means she had to do it, she was not used to that yet. Because she live alone she could do what she wanted, but right know it was her momma rules that counted

"That's better help mommy get the blocks back in the box" Quinn said

Rachel begin to pick some blocks of the ground then she went back to sit on the couch "I am tired" Rachel lied she just didn't wanted to clean up anymore

"Finish picking them then you can go for a nap" Quinn said who knew her baby girl was lying to her

"I am not tired anymore" Rachel said on got back on her feet

"Mommy don't likes it when she is being lied to" Quinn said and stopped Rachel to see she was serious

"Sorry mommy" Rachel said getting sad because she was making mistakes

"It is okay baby girl it's okay to make mistakes that is why mommy is here to discipline" Quinn said and gave Rachel a light smack at her backside" Let's get this finished fast I don't want you to bath late" Quinn said

"Are you ready for a bath baby girl" Quinn asked after they were done putting all the blocks away.

"I don't need a bath" Rachel pouted

"I think you need it, don't you want to be a clean baby girl for mommy?"

"Is mommy saying that I am messy?" The brunette said look offended

"I only said that I want you clean, don't put word in my mouth tiny"

"Mommy insinuated it" Rachel said still glaring at the blonde

Quinn just picked Rachel up and squeezed her cheek.

This time Quinn bathed Rachel. The blonde notice how insecure Rachel was about her body Quinn knew she needed to let her baby girl that she was beautiful.

Her baby girl didn't like the nudity, she needed to take Rachel's hand away many times because she was covering her private parts

When she was done she put dried tiny off and then put her in onesie pajamas

"Are you hungry baby girl?" Quinn asked

"Maybe" Rachel answered she wasn't used to eat even if she was hungry she didn't want to gain weight.

"That doesn't answer my question baby girl yes or no"

"Yes I am hungry momma"

"Why didn't you tell momma" Quinn asked Rachel who was sitting on the changing table

"I don't want to gain weight"

"Gaining weight is not a concern for a toddler. My baby girl will not be suffering from hunger just because she can not see how perfect she is and she will be eating healthy while in my care that means eating right, do you understand baby girl?."Quinn told the brunette

"Yes mommy" Rachel sighed she knows her mommy was being serious.

"Okay let's get you downstairs so your mommy can prepare your oatmeal"

Quinn put Rachel in highchair and put a bib around her while Rachel stayed quiet she didn't want to get a pacifier put in her mouth.

"Are you having a good time tiny?" the blonde asked

"When mommy is taking care of me its always good" Rachel said wanting her mommy too know that she was having a good time with her

"Oh thank you mommy always loves it when her baby girl tells her sweet things" Quinn said who was filling the baby bottle with oatmeal

"Don't I get kiss on cheek" Rachel asked she was getting used to Quinn kissing her cheek when she needed it

"Of course how I can forgot" Quinn said as finished with filling the baby bottle and kissed Rachel on her cheek

"Mommy can I have a piece of melon?"

"After you finish your bottle baby girl" Quinn said and put it in Rachel mouth for the brunette to drink

Quinn couldn't believe she finally had Rachel under her care that was the only thing good that Brody had caused. She knows being a mommy to Rachel wasn't going to be easy the brunette had a lot to learn and her baby girl was a little rebel. She was so happy when she saw how her baby girl saw her as her guardian, Rachel's big brown eyes were full with nothing then love.

When Rachel finished her milk Quinn. Quinn took cut up some watermelon for Rachel and her to eat

"Can I watch television?" Rachel asked

"Yes and remember in 2 hours its bedtime" Quinn said

"But that too early"

"I know but my baby girl needs some sleep for tomorrow"

They went into Quinn room to watch a movie. Quinn chose Bambi to watch.

Rachel has never seen Bambi so she didn't complain. Quinn saw Rachel cry when Bambi's mother died. Rachel sat in front of her so she could lay her head on her momma's shoulder.

Rachel had wet her diaper but she didn't want say anything she needed to finish the movie and she didn't want to get changed again. Her mommy was a little suspicious that her baby girl didn't need a change but she was sure that her baby girl would say if she need a new diaper when she knows how uncomfortable is for tiny to sit in a wet diaper.

When it was time to sleep her baby did not want to go to sleep.

When her baby girl began to get fussy, Quinn put the pacifier in Rachel mouth.

"Mommy tell me a story"said around her pacifier

"okay I got a story its about a princess Rachel and Lion Quinn..."

Rachel interrupted her mommy" mommy what is with you and being a lion"

"Is baby girl going to let her mommy tell the story" Rachel nodded.

Tiny eventually went to sleep. Rachel felt safe in her dream when the Quinn put her arms around her.

In the middle of the night Rachel woke up crying, Quinn woke up too.

"Rachel what the matter?" Quinn didn't know if this was a problem that she should deal with teenage Rachel or her baby girl

"Where is mommy?" Rachel asked in timid voice

"I am here, you are safe with mommy" Quinn said and took Rachel in her arms

"People were mean to me calling me bad names and throwing slushie at me and you were with them. You told me that you would sell me back if you were my parent just like the mean Quinn" Rachel told her. She dreamt of the memories of Quinn bullying her and the Myspace comments that Quinn use to write. Why should she be with the person that hurt her. She needed to forgive Quinn but in her heart there was no forgiveness for anyone anymore she thought.

"Quinn is sorry for what she has done in the past baby girl. I know you can't forget about the past but mommy will show you that Quinn has changed" The blonde told her

"Did Quinn mean the bad things she said about me?" Rachel asked

"No she never meant anything she just wanted to hurt you because she was unhappy she thought that would make her happy but it didn't." The blonde said rubbing the little brunette's shoulder

"This not a joke of Quinn being mommy?" Rachel asked

"No, of course not, Quinn really likes you" Quinn answered

"I don't want mommy to change back into old Quinn" Rachel said facing Quinn who saw that Rachel depended on her more than she thought.

"I won't because that Quinn doesn't exist anymore" The blonde said

Rachel seemed to calm down, after hearing her mommy words she seemed to stop believing that Quinn only wants to hurt her

"Hold me, mommy" The brunette said while she tried to go back to sleep. The comfort of her mommy helped her dream about happier things.

When the morning come the brunette woke up alone in bed. She called for her mommy no one answered.

She began to worried was her mommy leaving, that all of it was a prank like in her dream. The minute she decided to get out of the bed Quinn came in the room.

She felt relieved that her mommy was back.

"Hi baby girl, how did you sleep?" Quinn asked good

"Good momma" Rachel said

"Today momma and baby girl will be going out" Quinn said

"Going out as a toddler" Rachel asked in fear

"Yes we will be going to a park special for baby girls like you so don't worry."

"Do I hafta?" The brunette asked

"Yes tiny I want you to experience this part of being a toddler" the blonde said

"I like it here I don't want to go there" Rachel said as she stood from her bed and stomped her foot

"Give it a chance baby girl" Quinn put Rachel on her hip she didn't let her baby girl walk much by herself

"Don't I have a choice?" Rachel asked

"No"

"Mommy change diaper" Rachel said feeling very uncomfortable with a full diaper that was going to leak

Quinn took Rachel to the nursery room to get her baby girl changed. When she took the onesie off Rachel she noticed how full Rachel's diaper was.

She raised her eyebrow for explanation.

"It was wet when I went to sleep"

"Why didn't you ask for a changed"Quinn question her baby girl

"I didn't want a change at the time" Rachel said looking down knowing she did wrong

"Well you could get a rash and from now mommy is going to check her baby's girl every time and you will get a thicker diaper to absorb everything so this doesn't happen again" Quinn said she didn't her baby girl to get rash. She certainly didn't expect this behavior from tiny.

"Mommy" Rachel groaned

"I am not going to risk letting you get a rash baby girl" Quinn said

"Mommy I am not going to hide my wet diaper again" Rachel not liking Quinn new rules

"I want to be sure that never happens okay" Quinn said and got the diaper of Rachel

Quinn bath Rachel again and this time she put cream on the rash. She put a thicker diaper on Rachel even though her baby girl promised her she never will do it again. Quinn knew by her baby girl's behavior she was not excepting this the role playing thing to end.

She put Rachel in a longer sundress so the diaper was not to be seen. She was nervous for this trip with her baby girl but she was happy that she got this opportunity with Rachel.

They were going to a place in a abdl community.

Rachel nervous about going out in public like a toddler but her baby girl needed to know that she will not just be her mommy at home alone. She knows that Rachel felt it safe being a toddler only around her.

She put Rachel in the back seat. Rachel didn't say nothing the whole ride. When they got to the place. She had to forced Rachel out of the car.

She walked with Rachel on her hip into the park. There weren't many people in the park yet. Quinn chose to go today because she knew there would not be many people in the park

"Do you want to go in the playground?" Quinn asked

"No I want to go home" Rachel said with her head on Quinn's neck

Quinn sat with Rachel on the bench

She let Rachel sit on her lap" Baby girl why don't you want to play"

"This a public place Quinn people will see me" Rachel let the teenage Rachel appear.

"Rachel, you shouldn't let other people's opinions about you being toddler bother you"

"I know but …"Quinn cut Rachel off

"So you are not going to enjoy yourself because you are worried about what people think about you who came her for the same reason as ypu to be a child?" Quinn said

"I am too old for these things"

"That is for you to decide Rachel" Quinn replied

She nodded.

"Does baby girl want to stay the entire time on mommy's lap" Quinn said getting back in the role

"No, can I go with the swings" Rachel asked

"Okay momma will push you" Quinn said

After the swings Rachel played slide then seesaw then in the sandbox, then spring rider and the other equipment.

For Rachel was this new when she was little her dad and daddy's didn't have time to take her to the park. When she was in the second grade she still want to go but her daddies said it was childish. Rachel had to grow up fast she didn't have many childhood memory.

Her mommy didn't judge her for liking these things, her mommy was with her every minute watching her play on the playground. She didn't go around the other kids she wanted to play with her mommy only the one who gave her all the love she needed.

She for once was letting herself go, not thinking how to be perfect for Brody or how to become the perfect Broadway star. She was being a toddler living her life carefree with her mommy by her side.

Quinn took her baby girl to the bench so she could have a drink and eat some food.

She noticed how it was difficult for Rachel to not care that people are seeing her be fed by her mommy.

"Is my baby girl enjoying herself?" Quinn asked when she finished feeding her.

"Yeah momma, I want to come here more"Rachel said

"Okay, I'll plan for us to go maybe next weekend if you behave" Quinn said seeing how her baby girl would react to the confirmation that Quinn expects her not too only her baby girl for this weekend

But it didn't get a reaction out of tiny who just nodded

"When we're done here mommy will be going to a shop nearby that has all the things mommy needs to take care of my baby girl" Quinn said

Rachel had gone back to the playground with her mommy by her side. But eventually the brunette had begin to feel tired so Quinn got her in the car to go shopping. The brunette was not going to sleep even if she was tired after playing all day. Her mommy told her that she can sleep in the car but she was not going to let a minute of this day passed by with her mommy.

When they got to the shop. The blonde got her baby girl out of the car.

"Is baby girl enjoying herself?" Quinn asked Rachel

"Yes mommy" Rachel said

Quinn checked her baby girl's diaper to see if it was dry.

"Does my baby girl need to go" Quinn ask the brunette

"No"the little brunette said

"Okay but remember if the baby girl need then go, it's not good to hold it too much" Quinn said while walking into the shop

Rachel didn't see the people around so she was calm being mommy's baby girl

In the shop Quinn let Rachel walk on her own. She got more baby dresses that would fit Rachel. She got more diapers for Rachel and baby bottles and other things she thought Rachel was in need of.

When they got the checkout line to pay for the things she notices how Rachel stayed close to her. Rachel was still shy, Quinn couldn't do anything about it, Rachel was new to these things.

When they got back to the car, "Mommy I am wet" Her baby girl said

"Okay let's go in the bathroom to get you changed" Quinn said walking to the bathroom in the store it was easier to change her there than in the car.

"Mommy can we do it at home"

"It will make you uncomfortable baby girl" Quinn said

"But I am comfortable" Rachel whined

"Baby girl there is nothing worry about the bathroom is safe here okay" Quinn changed Rachel in the bathroom while Rachel kept her eyes closed. Then they went home.

Where Quinn put Rachel in bed for her nap even though Rachel protested that she don't need to sleep. She stayed with Rachel in the room. Judy wasn't at home, she wanted to give Quinn and Rachel time to bond as mommy and baby.

When Rachel woke up from her nap, she saw her mommy reading a book.

Quinn needed to talk with teenaged Rachel about how things will go from now on.

"Did you sleep well Rachel?" Quinn asked noticing Rachel has woke up

"Yes" Rachel noticed she was expected to be a teenager right now

"Rachel I need to know for sure what is your decision on age play" Quinn said putting her book under the bed

"I want to do age play you are kind of a great mommy" Rachel said keeping a tough posture on when she was with this Quinn. She doesn't want Quinn to know that she had grew so close with Quinn these last two days

"Then we have to discuss how we are going to this"

" Yes I am listening"

"Okay from now on I will be like mommy to you all the time even when you are a teenager at school or when you are a toddler."

"When will I be teenager and when will I be toddler?"

"That depends on the circumstances. Like at school you will be a teenager or when you do your homework but to me you always be my baby girl so that means I will still be there discipline you and to take care of you"

"But I am toddler to only you and your mother right?" Rachel asked she felt safe doing this with Quinn only.

"Yes and as your mommy I will also be your friend too, someone who you can talk to when you are have a problem, someone who gives you the attention and is always available to talk to" Quinn said

"When I am teenager do I have to call you mommy?"

"No you don't have to but remember that doesn't stop me from being a mommy to you" Quinn said

"Does Santana and Britt know about this?" Rachel asked.

"They only know about me wanting to do age play on you they don't about the details about what happens between us in age play" Quinn said if her two best friend ask her if she was doing age play with Rachel she would say yes but she wouldn't go in details with them.

"So they won't know about me wearing diapers and the other things?" Rachel asked

"No Rachel they won't know"

"Quinn about Brody..."But Quinn cut Rachel off

"I want you to take a break from Brody, to see if you really want to be with him like you tell me"

"Quinn I can not do that"

"Why Rachel because you need him to be a star?" Quinn knows that Brody had promised her to be a star. She found it hard to believe that a boy like Brody was taking Rachel dream seriously.

"No is not that he understand me" Rachel said lying to herself

"Like how you are changing yourself for him"

"Quinn not this again" Rachel said knowing deep down that Quinn was right. These days at Quinn's home she didn't think about Brody she didn't even miss him.

Maybe she was with him because she knew with him she could be a star.

"Rachel you can be a star another way instead of being with someone you don't care about"

"Quinn I need him"

"Rachel take a break from him and see that you need him like he said"

"He will not like that"

"If he care for you like he said he will understand"

"I will talk to him"Rachel sighed maybe Quinn was right but her Broadway plan, coming back to glee was not her first choice.

"It's for your own good Rachel" Quinn said pulling Rachel closer to her

"Your car is not ruined anymore" Rachel said

"Santana help me remove the mess Brody made" Quinn said

"I need to get my clothes for school tomorrow" Rachel laying her head on Quinn

"I have clothes for you to wear here"

"Child clothes" Rachel groaned

"No I have jeans and sweaters that you could wear" Quinn said to Rachel.

After a minute "Mommy I am hungry"

"Seems the baby girl is in need of her baba" The blonde said happy that she didn't need to tell Rachel to go back to a toddler"

"In need of love too" The little brunette replied she was having a good time with her mommy even with how strict her momma is. If she was going to live with her mommy she needs to learn to live by her rules and she had to begin to care about people who cared for her like her mommy. She didn't do much after her nap because she was still tired of the road trip.

That night she had to go bed early, when she began to protest she found the pacifier in her mouth again. She was nervous for tomorrow. she woke up many times during the night to see if her mommy was still there with her and hadn't left her. Maybe she didn't need to worry at all with her mommy being there


	4. Chapter 4

Quinn woke up early in the morning . She had cheerleader training today she had to go to school extra early she saw that Rachel was already up looking at her

'How long have you been a wake baby girl "

"A half an hour ago , cI am used to wake up this hour "Rachel said

'Mmm let's get you to bath so mommy can get to school early "Quinn said as she yawn and got off the bed.

"I am nervous"

"Don't be I will be there for you at school "Quinn said pulling Rachel up from the bed

"I just don't want people to know about this "

"They won't know baby girl "Quinn said for sure getting Rachel in the bathroom to do her daily bath

"Do I have to be toddler now "Rachel asked not knowing what her mommy expect from her.

"What is for you more comfortable right now I want you to feel sure about today "Quinn said to Rachel as she begin to get her clothes off.

"I want to stay at home like at last weekend the school is boring "

"Baby girl you need school and we will be working hard this semester to get your grades up "

"My grades are not bad "Rachel defended herself

"But you can do better "Quinn said and got Rachel in the bathtub

"I thought now that I am a teenager you let me do things on my own "Rachel said

"Like I told you will still be my baby girl as a teen or as a toddler "

When Quinn began to bath Rachel again. Rachel begin to hide her private body parts again

"Why do you hide yourself like that baby girl "The blonde asked

"I don't want you to judge me "Rachel said looking down she know her mommy was a good person now but the nicknames keep hurting her deep down even if it's is been long time since students call her these names

"What is there too judge Rachel you have a beautiful body I don't want you to change nothing"

"How many times have I heard you call me manhand or Rupaul and it wasn't just you who told me how ugly I am , Quinn "

"Rachel just like me these people just wanted to hurt you to satisfy themselves and Rachel you have to begin to realize on your own how beautiful you are , don't let anyone convince you otherwise "Quinn said pulling Rachel chin up so her baby girl can face her.

"Well they won't accept me in Broadway looking like this" Rachel believed in Brody words so much about having to change to be hot.

"When you go in Broadway they will accept for your talent Rachel and that's all that matter " Quinn said as she finished bathing Rachel as she then give Rachel a towel to dry off while Quinn took clothes for Rachel.

She took a pull up for Rachel to wear

"Quinn why would I need it if you told I am a teenager at school "

"But you will stay be my baby girl and if you want to go the bathroom you have to tell me so I can go with you and if you can't hold it go in it "Quinn said. she didn't want Rachel to do what she did last week in the bathroom when she found her

"Quinn I need privacy "Rachel said not letting Quinn put the pull up on her she didn't want to go at school and feel like a toddler inside.

"Rachel I let you have your own time when the times comes but know is too early for my baby girl " Quinn said and she squeezed her cheeks and pulled Rachel too put the pull up on

Then she she put a shirt on Rachel and soggy jeans so people wouldn't noticed Rachel's pull up.

"Okay let's get you downstairs for some oatmeal "Quinn said pulling the brunette with her downstairs

"Is there any other thing to eat "Rachel groaned

"It will help you go number two to more easily since I don't see you go often babygirl "Quinn said

Rachel just glared at Quinn on how overcaring Quinn was becoming this was new for her . She got this time to sit on the chair and eat her breakfast while had gone back upstairs to get ready for her early training .

"Good morning Rachel "Judy said who was in the kitchen preparing their lunch

"Good morning nana "Rachel answered this woman was a little scary and she had much similarity to Quinn the eyes and the lips.

"So I hear you will be staying here under the care of my daughter " Judy said

She nodded

"Do you like it here "Judy asked

She saw Judy putting their lunch in two separate lunchbox

"Yes I feel safer here "

"Do you want your own room living here " Judy asked

"No I will stay in Quinn's room if she wants me too of course "

"Which momma wouldn't like their baby girl staying in their room, Rachel "Judy said to Rachel who did not know exactly what a mommy's love is.

When Quinn came in her cheerleader uniform she saw her mother and her baby girl bonding.

"Are you ready to go baby girl "Quinn asked

Rachel nodded and got up to took her new backpack that judy had prepared for her and her new lunchbox.

"By nana"Rachel said while judy came to her and said "Have a good day at school child and take good care of her, Quinn"As judy kissed Rachel forefront and do the same with Quinn,

"I promise mom"Quinn replied taking Rachel by the hand with her.

"Your mom is nice" Rachel remarked when they got into Quinn's car

"I am glad that you think because she is not only my mother now but your nana too "Quinn replied

Rachel sat in front playing with her fingers she was still nervous . Santana and Britt knew a little bit of this situation. She was not good with Santana she didn't want Santana to mocked her more for this.

"What is on your mind babygirl "Quinn asked

"I don't want to get teased about this with Santana she is already mean to me "

"Santana is not going to mocked you about these she knows how important you are for me and Rachel try to be friend with San okay "

"Why should I be friend with someone who mocked me the chance they got "Rachel said she knows that Santana words weren't hurtful anymore but how could she good with someone who is mocking of her height or how bad her boyfriend tastes were or her flaws.

"I know she just want to get your attention sometimes and if you don't want to be friend with her please get along, I will talk to her too " Quinn said she didn't want her friend and her baby girl to be bickering while they together

"Okay , can I have my phone back " Rachel asked

Quinn got her phone out of the bag between Rachel and her and give it to Rachel "You will give it to back to me when school start "Quinn said

"Quinn that's not fair, I need my phone "

"For what Rachel , the classes or for you to listen to the teacher and to learn something "Quinn replied to the brunette who was sulking because she knew the blonde was not changing her mind.

They got to the front of Santana house who were waiting for them. Santana was surprised to see Rachel in Quinn's car. That is why Quinn didn't answer her phone these day or when she called at home Judy will say her daughter was busy.

She got at the window of the car where Rachel was sitting "Don't you think you are too little to sit in front midget " Santana she was the one who always sit at the front.

"San shut up and go sit in the back seat if you don't want me to leave you here " Quinn said before Rachel could said something back

The brunette cheerleader got in the car .

Quinn and Rachel stayed quiet. Rachel was on her phone playing games wanting get to school already.

"So how is things going on with you two "Santana asked

"Very good "Quinn said with a smile at Rachel who give her shy smile back

Santana wanted to know what was going on between the two she saw how slightly nervous Rachel was with her being in the car . Rachel was not glaring at Quinn she was accepting Quinn's loves as a mommy.

"So you guys make up in the weekend "Santana asked she wanted to get answer out of Quinn and Rachel

"Santana can you get to your point and stop beating around the bush "Quinn said she know her friend wanted

"Okay are you doing what I think you are doing on berry here "Santana asked in code word she didn't want to messed up Quinn situation with Berry so she didn't mention the world age play she didn't know how the midget would react to that

"Yes we are doing age play S and I hope with this information you don't misused this against us "Quinn said as she stop in front of Britt house

Rachel was sitting there watching Santana reaction carefully to see if she should trust her with this information

"Of course not but ,it's okay with you guys if I ask questions about this "Santana asked wanting to know how it is going to work between them.

"No"Rachel answered directly this was only between her and her mommy . She only trust her mommy when she was a toddler no one else.

"We will talk about this when all four of us are together at a place where we can talk in calm " Quinn answered the brunette cheerleader too. It was obvious that Rachel didn't trust her best friend but she hope that Rachel would let someone in . She knows that Rachel let people rarely in.

Britt came out of the house running to the car. She greeted everyone one before getting in the car.

She noticed that things between Q and Rachie has changed but she would talk to the two of them later.

Through the ride Rachel stay on her phone while the three other cheerleader talked. She noticed how many times smiled at her it is a way of her mommy telling her everything is going to be okay.

When they got to school. Rachel stayed next to Quinn when they got out of the car.

"So how does it work "Santana asked

Rachel face was red . She know by being with close with friend she will get.

"Okay berry can you stop being shy because that doesn't suit you "Santana said as the four were out of the car.

"Santana why can you not leave me alone "Rachel exclaimed getting angry

Quinn put her arm around Rachel to comfort and calming her down and said "Santana if you want to stay good with me you have to respect Rachel "

"Okay sorry i just want to know how it is going to between us now with her being your baby or child I don't know"

"Look San the age play will be between me and Rachel and she will be my babygirl only that means I am the only one who will practice age play on Rachel " Quinn said and Rachel hide her face in Quinn shoulder

"Rachel you don't need to be shy of this it is okay we don't think any less of you , I think you are very brave " Britt said

Rachel just nodded and was still a little uncomfortable with the two cheerleaders knowing

"Yes what Britt said" Santana said

"Can I go now "Rachel said in Quinn's ears

"You don't want to watch me while our training "Quinn asked at her baby girl

"Okay I will stay at the bleachers" Rachel said wanting to escape from the two other cheerleader who was watching she tried to walk away from Quinn but Quinn pull her back

"Remember mommy loves her baby girl "Quinn said and kissed her on her forehead which Rachel blushed lightly and hide her face and walked pass the blonde and brunette cheerleader.

"I don't how you did it but Berry is now wrapped around your fingers "Santana said to Quinn who was stretching her arm.

Quinn finally let them get a break off all the suicide run

"She is still her own person but the difference she is now she is under my care, Santana "

"How old is she now "Santana asked watching Rachel who was watching Quinn when Rachel get caught she looked directly the other way.

"She is toddler now that way I can bound with her more easily"Quinn responded

"She seems to accept you very fast "

"I don't know about that she didn't forgive me full what happened in the past"Quinn who looked behind her seeing what Rachel was doing what was nothing she was just staring at the school ground

"Okay so when she is toddler how should me and brit treat her "Santana asked

" I am not going to force her to be toddler around you guys because she is new to this but when our bound is bigger and she trust you two then you can interact with toddler Rachel."

"She is looking at you again and this time she is less subtle "Santana said

Quinn get her phone out her bra and text to Rachel "mommy will be there with you see ,she loves her baby girl "

She saw Rachel got to her phone and read the message she saw a little smile on her baby girl but then hid it back.

When the training finish her and San stayed in their till everyone finish. Britt had gone to Rachel while the girls where in the dressing room.

"See Quinn is not as bad as you thought "Britt said sitting next to Rachel

"Britt can we not talk about this "Rachel groaned

'Rachel it is okay to have relationship like that with Quinn "

"But it is not normal Britt "Rachel replied

"But you liked and it makes you happy that is all that matter "Britt said to her friend

"Can we change the subject Britt " Rachel whined at the blonde

"I just want don't you to be shy around San and me we don't think any less of you and we saw Quinn go into that process so this is not something new for us "Britt explained to her friend

Rachel nodded and saw Finn coming to them

"Hi Rachel "Finn greeted

"Hi Finn, what do you need now "Rachel sighed she was tired of Finn's games when he saw her with someone he will act like she hers but when no one was after her Finn was embarrassed by her.

"What brody did to Quinn was not forgivable "

"Since when are you my advocate Hudson "Quinn said standing with San after Finn with hands on her hip

"I just wanted Rachel to see that Brody is not good and that we can still get back together "Finn said he was convinced that Rachel no matter that theìr previous relationship did not work.

"Finn I am not going back with you and I don't think my situation with Brody is any of your business "Rachel said not wanting embarrassed Finn in front of the three cheerleader

"Finn can you get it that Berry doesn't want you so stop being pathetic " Santana exclaimed

Finn didn't say anything and walked away, discussing with Rachel in front of Quinn , Britt and Santana was not worth it.

Quinn got to the bleacher and sit next to her baby girl

'I don't know why you guys were fighting for him , I am mean look at him "Santana said

"We are people ,San we make mistakes "Was Quinn only explanation

"I thought he was different "Rachel said in a little sadness which Quinn detected it and put her arms around her where the brunette comforted in . Her mommy was here she thought she was letting her feel happy.

"Don't tell me you are still like him "The brunette cheerleader said

"No, of course not "Rachel replied

"And with Brody "

"Santana not your business "Quinn answered for the brunette

Santana was about to reply but Britt didn't want this to turn in discussion "Are we going to do something with all four together now that Rachel is ours"Britt said

"What do you mean I am yours "Rachel said in confused

"No yet Britt, she has too first run naked in neighbors then she can become in our group " Santana said in all seriousness she just had fun in teasing berry

"What"Rachel exclaimed starting to get scared

But Quinn get involved "baby girl calm down San is just joking with you . We accept you as ours since summer so that means we will always got your back "Quinn said huskily as she rubs her on her back what always work to get Rachel to calm down.

All the three girls had laughed by Rachel reaction "It was not funny "Rachel huffed

"What you can not stand a little teasing "Santana asked

"I don't like you "Was Rachel only response and she crossed her arm

"I don't like you either at least we have something in common " Santana said

"Stop hating on each other "Britt said looking at directly on San who knew it was directly at her

"Remember what we talked baby girl "Quinn said and Rachel mimicked Quinn not knowing Quinn saw with got her a slap on her thigh "Behave "The blonde said as explanation. Rachel knew the slap count as a warning

They heard the bell .

"Ugh why does the bell has to ring so early "Santana groaned

Britt and Quinn got up from the bleachers ready to go their class

"Are you ready to go to class "Quinn asked when she noticed Rachel stay sitting on the bleachers.

"The teacher wouldn't mind if I come late "Rachel said

"Rachel let's go you need these classes to get your grades up "Quinn said wanting Rachel to do her best in school.

Rachel sighed and get up as she show her unhappiness about the situation.

"You will see the benefits in the future baby girl"Quinn reason with her baby girl who was acting a little like brat.

Quinn pulled Rachel with her to the math class. She sat next to Quinn who was checking everything she do .After class Quinn even check here notebook to see what stuff she skipped in the previous classes.

As she got the next class where Quinn was not in she needed to go the bathroom. She was not going do it in her pull up .It was at school she could go without her mommy knowing.

She ask her teacher to go to the bathroom. Her teacher let her go . She felt relief that she didn't get caught by her mommy.

When the lunch. She met up with Quinn.

"Hey baby girl where are you going "

"I am going in the auditorium "Rachel replied she felt more calm in their she liked the peace . It was somewhere where she can think.

" I will go with you "Quinn said she didn't like leaving Rachel alone she was her momma so it is her job to watch over Rachel

"Okay but you will be the only exception "

"As a mommy I will always be there for my baby girl "Quinn whispered in her baby girl ears

They got into the auditorium . Quinn took her baby girl on the stage. The two sit on the ground.

"Did you need to go the bathroom baby girl "Quinn asked with a raised eyebrow

Rachel couldn't know if Quinn knew that she has gone to the bathroom. Her mommy face didn't show she was mad or not. If she lied , Quinn would be madder and she would get a hell a spanking, she thought but if her mommy knew the truth she would get a spanking too. Why didn't she think of the consequences before she act.

She bit her lip and said "I had gone to the bathroom the class before. "

"Why did you do it "Quinn asked in calm

"I didn't want go in my diaper, I couldn't hold it " Rachel said as explanation

"But you could have tell me before the classes baby girl , why didn't you do it "

"I don't know , I am not good following orders "Rachel said as an excuse she was trying to show her best angel face so Quinn would feel sorry for her.

"You know this mean punishment right "Quinn said

"Yes mommy " Rachel said in her toddler voice and stay with her head down

"Baby girl I want you to bring the chair here for me "Quinn said showing her baby girl the chair

"Mommy please not at school "

"Nobody is going to see baby girl , come with the chair to mommy "

Rachel did want the blonde asked her to do.

Quinn got up and sit on the chair.

"Come her " Quinn ordered her baby girl

Her baby girl come to her. Her mommy guide her to her lap .

"You will seven swat for misbehaving and taking advantage of mommy absence "Quinn said

Quinn wanted to get her baby girl pants down because that is how it supposed to be done but she never did it and the first time at school it would not be good.

She began spanking her baby girl backside. Her baby girl was still . Her baby girl knew she did something wrong.

"Baby girl knows what happen when she misbehave then why did she do it " Quinn said after then after the fifth swat

"I don't know "Rachel answered feeling the pain on her backside

"I think baby girl is used to do what she wanted and not caring rules that she supposed to follow" Quinn answered as she deliver another swat

As Quinn deliver that 7 swat. Rachel was doing hard for not to cry of pain.

"Are you okay baby girl it is all finished "

"Yes "Rachel said as she nodded

"And if you do it again I will let you wear diaper to school"

Rachel nodded knowing this the last time.

"If you want to cry you can cry baby "Quinn said putting Rachel in her lap.

"I am not a crying baby, Quinn "

"Rachel it is okay to let your feelings out it is okay to be hurt " Quinn said caressing her arms

"Why ' Rachel asked

"It is not okay to hide all the anger inside " Quinn said to her baby girl and put her arm around Rachel to her.

Rachel nodded

"I am hungry " Rachel said after a minute

Quinn get up from the chair with Rachel who was holding onto her

"Do you want to sit on the ground or do you want to continue sitting on my lap , baby girl "Quinn asked

"My butt still hurt so I will sit on mommy lap " Rachel said wanting to stay in her mommy's comfort.

Rachel and Quinn eat their lunch Judy prepared for them . The two talked it was more Quinn that talked about herself because Rachel wanted to know what Quinn likes or what she do in her pass free time like playing piano. She wanted Quinn to play piano but Quinn told her another time .

When the bell ring the two get to their classes. Rachel and Quinn had gone to class .

As the times goes by , It was the last hours of school. Rachel had to wait for Quinn . She got outside to wait for Quinn to finish . Quinn told her to go the liberian but she rather go outside .

She saw brody coming with the motor. She ran up to him . They go behind the bushes to talk. That was their place.

"Hey Rach " Brody called out

"Hey, I need to talk to you "

"Oh okay what is your deal Rachel you never answered my call " Brody

"I think we need a break Brody "

"Why Rach we are going great "Brody answered

"It is for myself I need time for myself okay it is not you "Rachel said she felt that she was doing the right thing

Brody pulled Rachel to the tree "babe you need me "Brody said kissing Rachel neck and put his hands under her shirt as he pulled her on the ground .

But Rachel didn't want to get all romantic she decided to pull him back but that push him more on her.

"Brody stop " Rachel cried out

"Let me show you how much I love you " He began pulling her sweater of but Rachel was struggling with him .

"You know how much you want this as me "Brody said as he forced Rachel lips on her.

Rachel pushed him again . This time he had enough and hit her across her cheek.

Rachel got scared as she felt defenseless. But the he begin to peel her jeans , the pull up she remind herself. She began to scream for help. He didn't notice Santana after him.

Santana was looking for the midget. Her best friend was worrying the entire time of Rachel because she had bad feeling about Rachel being alone.

So she decided to check out Berry for her friend and she wanted to get out of that boring class.

She hear Rachel scream in behind the tree.

She saw Brody forcing herself on Rachel.

She got to them and pull brody of Rachel and hit him.

Brody got up "Berry go "

Rachel stayed still frozen . Getting through her mind that her boyfriend was going to rape her. He was supposed to be perfect but he was there forcing himself on her . What did she do to him to deserve this treatment.

"This is for you to learn not mess with Quinn or Berry again " Santana said as she hit Brody again with her other fist

Quinn got out of the class . She got a free pass because she finished her work of the subject. She wanted to know what took San so long.

She heard Santana voice behind the bush. She ran to see what was happening she saw Brody on the ground who has been beaten by Santana and San was still threatening him.

She saw then Rachel with a bruise her cheek and she was buttoning her jeans.

She got to them "Quinn get her out of her "San said

Quinn needed to be here for her baby girl right now . Don't let your desire to beat Brody win you she told herself " Baby girl come one , everything will be okay " Rachel hide herself in Quinn chest .

Rachel was crying again how has Brody become this monster she trust in him. Why does everyone keep hurting her what has she done to them

Her mommy hugged her and hummed to her that everything is going to be alright as she kissed her forehead.

"Mommy me go home "Rachel said in toddler voice wanting to go a happy place after what happened.

Her mommy thought she was going to talk later to the grown up Rachel but know Rachel needed love.

"Okay baby girl , mommy will take you home "The blonde said

Sorry for grammatical errors it will be edited tomorrow


	5. Chapter 5

Quinn took her baby home. The ride she tried to talk to her baby girl to see if she was feeling alright but her baby girl did as she was taking a nap. She let her baby girl got her time because her baby girl needed rest after what happen.

As they got to Quinn's house . Quinn got out of the car and open Rachel door as she help Rachel get up and got out of the car.

She then took Rachel by her hip as she walked with her to the door.

Judy open the door for them "What are you guys doing so early at home "Judy asked her daughter

"Mom I will tell you later but know can you prepare a warm soy milk for this baby girl and ice pack for the cheek" Quinn said as she felt the toddler tense a bit because the image came back of Brody

"It is okay babygirl "Quinn said kissing her cheek and jumping her up and down on her hips

Rachel just hold onto Quinn and closed her eyes again

"Does babygirl want to go to mommy's room "

"Yes with mommy " Rachel answered not opening her eyes

"Yes of course mommy will always be there for her baby girl "Quinn said as she began walking with the brunnette upstairs

As they got into mommy's room. Quinn put her baby's girl on the bed

"Mommy I wanna change " Rachel said not feeling comfortable in the clothes

"Okay momma will change you in the new onesie I bought for you "Quinn said getting up as she kissed her baby girl forehead again she felt so happy that her baby girl was save.

She took a baby onesie with many star drawings on it . She took her baby clothes off she did it carefully not wanting her baby girl to remember what happen in the bush. She then put the star onesie on her toddler. Who smiled at her. She caressed the cheek of her baby girl.

Her mother came in with a baby bottle and ice pack.

"How is it going with little one "Judy said as she sit next to Rachel who was being shy not looking at her.

"I am little sad "Rachel said she felt her mommy hand rubbing her belly

"It is okay to be sad and therefore mommy and nana are here to make you feel better "Judy said as she put the ice pack on cheek

Rachel cringed a little bit of cold when she the cold ice pack on her cheek.

"Mmm it's okay baby girl it will help get the bruise away on your cheek " Quinn said as she let her baby girl provide from her warm comfort.

Rachel took the ice pack from her nana as she took it to her cheek.

"Does it still hurt baby girl " The blonde asked

"Not that much"Rachel said as she snuggled more to her mommy

"If you want to talk babygirl I am always here to listen " Quinn replied

Rachel nodded . Judy was admiring the bound of her daughter and her daughter's toddler

"Brody don't wanna see ever again "Rachel as she began to cry

"You will not see him again you will be okay with me "Quinn said as she give a lot of little kisses to her little baby girl

"Well I am going to leave I got things to do, if you need me, call me " Judy said

As she say goodbye to Quinn and then Rachel without a warning hug her nana showing her she appreciate her even if she was a new person in her life but she was grateful  
"Thank you for bringing mommy, nana " Rachel said as explanation in her granny's ear

" Oh no need to thank me is just that mommy could not resist her love to her baby girl " Judy said as Rachel let go of her and got back to Quinn who could not believe what she was hearing her baby girl sweet words.

As Judy got out of the room Rachel went back to snuggling in Quinn's arm even if she sometime cry out of sudden. Quinn didn't mind her crying she give her just more love.

"Baby girl you need to drink your soy milk it is good for you" Quinn said as Rachel accepted the bottle, Quinn put the nipple to her mouth as she sucked it.

Rachel was getting used to this her baby girl didn't blush or became shy anymore.

But that didn't stop her baby girl to drink the bottle herself. Mommy slap her hand away she knows it was hard for the baby girl not doing things on her own.

As her baby girl finished her bottle. She took a towel to clean her baby's girl who had milk on all on her face.

"Mommy can I watch television " Rachel said with her big brown eyes that angel face was hard to denied

"Okay we can watch but not long we have others thing to do "

Rachel show her happiness as she smiled as Quinn took the remote control to turn the television on .

"Mommy what are we going to watch" the baby girl asked

"Well I thought my favorite movie of lion king " Quinn replied

"Is mommy sure of not having obsession with lion " Rachel teased her mommy who just nuzzle her im the neck and put the movie on

On the half part of the movie her baby girl went to decide to watch the movie alone with her baby girl snoring by her side.

Her mother came again in her room to see what her daughter and little one were doing.

Her daughter had Rachel next to her as little one had her arms around her daugther holding so she was sure that her mommy was not leaving her.

Judy got on the bed carefully to avoid waking up little one.

"How is she doing "Judy asked her daughter

"She is coping with it , I don't know exactly what happen but I know Brody was pushing herself on her." Quinn explained to her mother

"I assume you much deal with him already "Judy said to her daughter

"Santana did it all she was the one to found her before I did and when I found her I knew she needed me so I didn't go on Brody " Quinn explained

"You are doing a good job with her , remember you learn from the best "Judy said she was happy how things changes between the two . She has known her daughter better, her relationship with her daughter could not be better

"You are right mom you are the greatest mom in the world "

" because of that you are the greatest mommy for your baby girl " Judy said

"I am doing my best " Quinn said as she felt Rachel move and got closer to her mommy .

"I am proud of you Quinn " Judy replied

"Do you want me to help with her today remember you have homework "Judy remembered her daughter

"I work all my homework at school mom I want to be here with me all the time " Quinn said she wanted to give Rachel all her attention Rachel was new to this

"Okay but remember Quinn your baby girl will have to understand someday that her mommy can not be with her all the time she had to work too " Judy reminded her daughter

"I know but right now she need me mom " Quinn exclaimed

"I know but there will come a time that she will need to understand that "

Quinn only nodded. She knew her mom was right .

"No, no, no " Rachel keep saying in her dream.

Quinn shook Rachel to wake up . Here baby girl open her eyes and saw her mommy watching her worried eyes.

"Are you okay babygirl "Her mommy asked

"Bad dream" The brunette said and got up as she saw her nana next to her mommy

Her mommy "Do you want to talk about it "

"It was nothing but a bad dream mommy "Rachel said as she get up.

"Are you still tired tiny " The blonde asked as she saw her baby girl stretch

"No me want food " Rachel said pointing at herself  
"Dinner will be ready in a hour little one do you think you wait "Her nana asked

"Can I have milk " Rachel asked looking at her momma sure

"Okay let's go upstairs "Quinn said as she felt two hands around her neck to pick her up

Judy got up to finish cooking for the family now that Rachel was a part of the family now.

Quinn put Rachel in the living room with many toys so she can play while she prepare milk for her baby girl. She forgot to check her baby girl diaper she hopes that her baby girl is not hiding a wet diaper again ,

She got with the baby bottle to her baby girl.

She took Rachel with her in the lap . "Is diapie wet " Quinn asked at her baby girl

"Maybe" Rachel said

"Okay if you are not going to tell mommy will have to find out herself "

The baby girl didn't do anything . She let her mommy do it .

Quinn began to peel unzipped the dress but her baby girl push her hand away "Tiny why don't you want mommy to check your diaper "

"Mommy don't want to be naked " Rachel said she thought that if she was a toddler her problem were gone but she was wrong she couldn't get the image out of her head of Brody

"Mommy will not hurt you she just want to help stay clean "Quinn explained at tiny

"Really "Rachel asked looking at her mommy

"Yes, baby girl let me check you don't need to be afraid of mommy" Quinn answered

"I want to drink first and then change"

"Okay we will do it your way" Quinn said as she fed her baby girl with calm.

Her baby girl drink calm from the baby bottle. Her baby girl burped a few times.

When they finish Quinn got upstairs to change her baby girl. She change the baby diaper. She saw how still her baby stay when she was naked at the changing. She know that after the incident with Brody it was not going back to normal.

She saw that Rachel has lost her trust in her a little because of Brody but the blonde know giving Rachel a lot of love she was helping her.

She put the brunette in a short sundress. Rachel looked so easy like a kid because of her height and how small she was.

Quinn put Rachel in the high chair next to table. She then come with the dinner to the table. Judy sat with them. Quinn gives fed her baby girl while she talked with her mother.

She was having problem feeding her baby girl because the girl didn't want to eat her vegetables.  
The brunette only eat fruit but not vegetables.

"Mommy can stay with baby girl all night so it's is better for baby girl to eat her vegetables" The blonde said with a spoon in her hand with tomato while Rachel stayed with her lip press.

"Does baby girl want mommy to give her corner time "The blonde asked

The baby shook her head.

"Then eat "The blonde ordered

The brunette shook her head again and she crossed her arm showing that she was going to do what she want.

Her mommy was tired of this behavior of the baby girl who didn't want to obey mommy. She know how bratty her little girl can be, that's is why she is here to discipline her.

"Okay baby girl you asked for it. you will get 15 minutes in time out and then will you come back and eat your vegetables" Quinn took the girl out of the high chair.

She got her up as she got Rachel on her hip with Rachel still glaring at her with arm crossed

"If baby girl listen to mommy, Tiny wouldn't be in this situation "Quinn said

"Mommy cannot force me to eat what I don't like " Rachel argued as Quinn put her down

"So mommy has to watch her girl eat unhealthy" Quinn asked

"Mommy I barely get sick I eat healthy "

"You will get sick now baby girl but when you got older you will see the consequences of not eating enough vegetable" Quinn said

Rachel didn't say nothing as she was facing the wall. She stayed glaring at the wall showing that she was not okay with this punishment.

Her mommy went back to nana and didn't once doubt about her punishing her baby girl.

Mommy knew her baby girl will rationalize. She saw her baby girl stop glaring at the wall and begin to pouting as she begin to look at her mommy many times showing she was sorry. Quinn found spanking a more easy punishment because she was with her baby girl she can assure her it was okay but with a time out she doesn't always know what is going in the little mind of the baby girl.

"Baby girl if you don't want to get another minute of time out face the wall "Her mommy said

Rachel knew she cannot go out of this punishment she had to face it with mommy she can manipulate her way out of punishment.

She stayed with her head facing the wall. Did she promise herself that she was not going to get time out[nM1] [nM2] [nM3] she told herself

When the time out was over her mommy came to pick her up and put her in the high chair back.

"Are we going to eat the vegetables now baby girl "The blonde asked

"Yes mommy "The brunette murmured

The blonde took a spoon out of the bowl of vegetables as Rachel open her mouth to accept it.

The baby girl stayed chewing on the vegetables not coming to an end to swallow the food.

"Baby girl stop chewing and eat it "Quinn ordered her baby girl who did what her mommy asked her.

The brunette finally finish her vegetable after she finish eating she thought the vegetables weren't that bad but that doesn't mean she is going to eat the vegetables on her own .

"See that wasn't so bad baby girl "The blonde said to her baby girl which resulted a glare from the baby girl who was not going to accept her mommy was right.

"The baby is cranky today "Quinn said as she got her in her lap.

"I am not cranky "Her baby girl huffed

"Are you sure little girl "Quinn said as she tickled her baby as she baby began to giggle uncontrollably

"Mommy stop "Rachel said through her giggling

"Is baby girl still cranky "Her mommy teased her as she stay trickling her

"No mommy please let go "Rachel replied trying to escape her mommy

But her mommy wouldn't let go till she hear a noise who had Rachel all red.

It caused a bad small in the kitchen "Do you need to go to number 2 baby girl "Quinn asked

"I feel it but it is hard to go "Rachel murmured

"It feels like my baby girl has constipation "The blonde said

"It is not the first time mommy it will come later "

"It can cause you a headache baby girl, mommy will give medicine that will help you go poopy "Quinn said to tiny as she saw not happy with her decision

"Can we play mommy "The baby asked

"After we put a solution to this problem "She said touching her baby girl's tummy

The blonde got up and put the girl in the high chair again. So she can prepare a thee for her baby girl.

"Mommy not leave me "Rachel said while Quinn got into the kitchen

"Mommy is going to prepare some thee for baby girl it help baby go number two easier " Quinn explained to the toddler

"I wanne play with mommy now " Rachel whined

"Mom can you get the pacifier for me "Quinn asked at Judy who sitting on the dinner table reading a book

"Yes sure " The Judy get up as she got in the living room and came back as she give it to her daughter and went to reading

When Rachel hear the word pacifier she directly shut her mouth but it was to late her mother came decided with the pacifier in her hand.

She pressed her lip together "Baby girl open your mouth you don't want another time out do you "Her mommy asked

Rachel open her mouth and accepted the pacifier. Her mommy later came with the baby bottle with thee in it.

She got her baby girl out of the high chair again and got her in the living room.

Quinn let her baby girl with the pacifier in her mouth. She put the girl on the ground with her toys.

"Mommy will come back in a second"

Fifteen minutes later Rachel was still waiting for her mommy. She stayed there with a frown on the ground.

Her mommy just said she will be in a second why is she taking so long. She was getting madder at the time. Her mommy was like her dads the promise her they come back in a month but it will be 6 month.

When her mommy came back. She saw that her girl was not looking happy.

"What is the matter baby girl "Quinn asked

The girl just crossed her arm. Quinn took the pacifier out of her baby girl but the girl took the pacifier out of her mom's hand and put it back in her mouth

But her mommy took it out back and warned her baby girl "That behavior baby girl can cause you a spanking baby girl "

"Well mommy told she came back in a second but she came back in fifteen minute"

"That is the reason my baby girl has this whole attitude "Quinn asked not understanding how her baby girl was acting like that just for letting her fifteen minutes alone.

Rachel just glared at her mommy and didn't say nothing

"Tiny just because I left you alone for a minute … '

Rachel cut her mommy "Fifteen minutes mommy not one minute "

"Okay fifteen minute doesn't mean I am not going to come back. You have to understand that mommy has sometimes other responsibility but she promise she will do everything so will spend time with her baby girl " The blonde explained at her baby

"We will see mommy "Rachel said still not convinced but stopped glaring at her mommy.

"Okay baby girl let's get you the pacifier back you took out of mommy hand "Quinn put the pacifier back in the girl's mouth

The baby girl just pouted.

The baby girl went back to the toys in her hand to see what she should play with. Her mommy went back in chair.

A minute later her mommy pick her up to drink thee from the bottle. Which Rachel accepted because her mommy finally took the pacifier out of her mouth

When she was done drinking the awful too so it help against constipation she went back to play.

Her mommy came next to her and play with her. "Mommy can we play hide and seek "

"Okay mommy will count when you go hiding but remember stay in the living room "

"Okay "Rachel said happily getting up

When Rachel was looking for a place to hide she saw her mommy cheating she was watching her side eyes

"Mommy is cheating "Rachel accused

"Not "Quinn said as she stop watching Rachel and begin counting

When Quinn didn't hear movement anymore she began looking around for her baby girl.

She saw two little foot was sticking under the couch.

"Where is bratty little girl "Quinn said for her baby girl to hear under the couch

"I am not brat "Rachel exclaimed under the couch she was not going to let her mommy insult her.

"Where is the voice coming "Her mommy asked she knelt where her baby girl foot were and trickled them

"Mommy stop I don't like tickling "The baby girl said under the seat feeling the thee began to work in her stomach all..

"Well come out of there "

For the baby girl it was difficult to get out of there but she did it. When she got out her mother carry her like a bridal style to the couch.

Her mommy wiped out the dust of her clothes "Does baby girl have homework for tomorrow "

"I don't want to go to school tomorrow "Rachel said as she became a teenager back

"Why not "

"I am scared "Rachel said

"I promise you that I and S and B will be all the time to protect you, you are safe "

"But the image of him forcing is still in my head momma "Rachel said for Quinn to understand her

"Yes and the only way to stop you from getting scared is you have to confront it "

"I never thought he would do that he was supposes to care for me "

"I know baby girl but he was not a good person "Quinn answered

"I realized it now I am so dump, everyone knew Brody was not a good guy "

"You are not, you are just a little hard headed" Quinn pinching the girl cheek

"That offending momma "

"No that the truth "Quinn astonished her baby girl

"Can we keep playing mommy "Rachel said wanting to be a toddler again

"Do you have homework "

"Not much "

"Well finish the homework then we can keep playing "Quinn said she pinched the girl stomach

"Mommy stop doing that "Said Rachel as she felt the bowels the thee was working on her

"Why you have to go baby girl '

"Maybe "Rachel said as she blushed shyly

"If you go remember to tell me baby girl "

Rachel nodded

"Okay let's go do the homework "Quinn ordered which her baby girl just groaned

Quinn took Rachel backpack and got the books and notes out.

Rachel begin making her making her homework in the living room while Quinn stay their if her baby girl needed help.

Rachel did All her homework by herself she was done in one and a half hour.

Her mommy was sitting there reading her book waiting. She was glad that her baby girl was paying her times at school work .

Her bay girl stay with her head in the book. Her baby girl was doing her homework so she can go back to play with her mommy.

When Rachel was done her mommy tell her to bring her homework to see that her baby girl was really done.

"Mommy can I play now " Rachel asked

"Yes and in hour there will be bath for you baby girl "

The girl nodded.

Her mommy got on the ground with her baby girl.

Her baby girl begin to smell bad the thee was working. She decided she was not going to check on her baby girl to see that she has a smelly diaper but she decided she was going to let her baby girl decided herself when she want the diaper changed. The attack of Brody hand consequences on her baby girl.

She understand it was still little scary for the girl to be naked because that is how Brody wanted to see her.

She noticed how uncomfortable Rachel was being in the diaper

"Baby girl are you okay "

"Yes mommy "The girl said

After 15 minutes the brunette thought she had to tell her mommy her diaper was dirty.

She is feeling uncomfortable; she didn't want to get a rash. She thought her mommy was going to check her diaper for sure she was smelling bad the thee has really done a work on her

She needed to get the courage to ask her mommy for a change. Brody was not here she told herself her mommy was here. She was the one she needed in life.

With her mommy she was safe. Mommy's never hurt their baby girl.

"Mommy I need change "She whispered at her mommy as she bowed her head

"An a bath too "Quinn nuzzled to her baby's girl neck

"I am not that smelly "Rachel exclaimed

"Yeah sure what you say baby girl "Quinn said as the baby girl had her legs crossed around her hips so her baby girl can face her mommy. Her baby girl give her a kiss on her nose.

"Thank you baby girl mommy loves kisses from the baby girl "Quinn said as she noticed her baby girl blushed

Quinn got in the bathroom with her baby girl. She let the girl stand as she took of the girl onesie. Then she took the full diaper off.

She wipe the dirt the mess of the girl then she got the girl in the shower. The girl was glad that her mommy cared of enough to do this things. She know her mommy saw her truly as her responsible.

She let the water run as she put soap on the girls body. When she finished her baby girl was smelling strawberry. She took a towel to dry her baby girl off.

"Mommy can I wear the star pajama "Her baby girl asked

"Mommy was going to dress you in this short sundress that does have star on it too " Quinn said showing her baby girl the short sundress

"Okay mommy "Her baby girl said

Her mommy came with diaper of princess on it that she bought in the shop.

She let her mommy put her in the diaper than her mommy but her in the short sundress. She looked at herself in the mirror to see how she looked with the sundress.

She looked was looking exactly like a toddler with her pigtails.

"See how beautiful my baby girl looked "Quinn told her baby girl as she the girl blushed a little and hide her face in her mommy neck.

Her mommy "Is my baby girl getting shy "she tickled her baby girl a little

"Mommy "Her baby girl whined

"Why does my baby girl does not want to see how pretty she is "Quinn said

"Mommy can we go now I want to go to our room "Rachel said not wanting to discuss her insecurities about her appearance

"Okay, do you want me to carry or do you think you are old enough to walk to our room " Quinn said letting her baby girl have a an option

"No carry me "Rachel said with her angel voice

Quinn carried Rachel in the room. "Mommy I want story "

"Does my baby girl know how to ask nicely "Quinn asked

"No she want a story now "Rachel she ordered

Her mommy pulled her from the bed and put her on the lap "Mommy sorry I mean can mommy please tell me story "Her baby girl said not wanting a spanking

"Okay" Mommy said putting the baby girl in the lap

Rachel was glad that Quinn was her with her. She didn't how Quinn became the person more important in her life.

The night came Quinn change her baby girl in pajama and put her to sleep. Her baby girl had problem sleeping that is why she put a pacifier in the girl mouth as she hold her to sleep. She hoped the girl didn't get any nightmare.

The girl sleep in her mommy arms she felt that she didn't need to be scared about anything. She slept without nightmare but sweet dreams with her mommy at the park.

In the night she woke up early in the morning she didn't saw her mommy she got up directly to see where her mommy is .

She hear noise in the bathroom she open the door as she found her mommy on the toilet.

"Baby girl what are you doing up "Her mommy said sleepily

"I don't like being alone in room "Rachel said shyly she didn't want mommy to be mad for waking up and disturbing mommy

"It is okay baby girl are you diaper dry "Quinn asked as she got from the toilet and pull her pants up

"Yes mommy" Rachel said as she stayed leaning at the door waiting for mommy

"Go to sleep tiny mommy will come in a minute "Quinn said washing her hand

"No want to wait for mommy "Baby girl said and stomped her foot.

"My baby girl is being fussy "Quinn said looking stern at her baby girl

"I just want mommy to be with me when I sleep "Rachel pouted

"It is okay baby girl nothing is going to happen your safe "Quinn said as she got Rachel up in her arms to the room

"I want mommy to wear diaper in the bedroom so mommy will not leave me during the night "

"Nothing is going to happen if I leave you ten minute in the room baby girl you safe her in this room "

"You promise "Rachel asked

"Yes, I promise, now let's go to sleep "Quinn said to her baby girl and kiss her a good night kiss again.

Ten minutes later Quinn felt her baby girl move "Is baby girl still having problem having with sleeping "Quinn asked

"Maybe "Rachel said in a small voice

"Here it will help you "Quinn said putting the pacifier in the girl mouth

Rachel stayed quiet as she accepts the pacifier she eventually went to sleep back. The pacifier kept her mind off the fear.

In the morning Quinn woke up with her baby girl sleeping with her pacifier.

"Baby girl wake up "Quinn said she shake the baby girl

The brunette opens her eyes "Momma "She said in sleepy voice she was being a teenager now

"Yes you need to wake up baby girl "

"Okay "She said

She got up but stay in bed

"Did you sleep well baby girl "

"Yes mommy "The brunette replied

"Okay let's get you in bath " Quinn said as she guide the girl in the room.

Quinn took the footy pajama off "The diaper is dry today don't have the girl need to go pee pee "Quinn said she noticed the girl was still dry

"Yes momma can I use the toilet " Rachel was now a teenager that always want to do grown up things.

"No baby girl but you may use the potty only now "Quinn said as she got a potty after the toilet

"Momma" Rachel whined

"No complain baby and you know what mommy do when baby girl get fussy"Quinn warned her baby girl

Baby girl nodded.

Quinn took the diaper off her baby girl and Rachel knell down to sit on the small potty.

Her mommy stayed watching her baby girl go. When her baby girl finished she put the girl in bath for a shower.

As the time goes by the two got to school were they met with Quinn friend. Rachel didn't want to go to Britt and Santana but she did she didn't want to get in trouble with her momma.

"So berry are you okay "Santana was the first to ask she didn't hear from her friend she know that her friend one propriety these days was Berry.

"Yes and thank you for yesterday "The brunette said feeling uncomfortable on how this conversation was going.

Quinn put a hand around Rachel hips "It is okay baby girl " Quinn said calming the brunette down

"Are we going to something together this weekend "Britt said changing the subject

"I was thinking going to breadstick "Santana said

"Not that again, Santana something we all enjoy "Quinn said

"There is new adventures park "Rachel said a little shy she was new to this being with all three cheerleaders talking calm like friends.

"Oh that is a great idea, I want to go what do you think San " Britt asked

"Sure "The brunette cheerleader said

"Mmm I don't know yet "Quinn said

"Why not" Rachel ask raising her voice clearly getting a little angry

"Don't get that attitude with me Rachel if you don't want to go at all " Quinn scolded the girl

"Sorry "She murmured she didn't felt okay being scolded by her momma in front of the two other cheerleaders

"It is okay, if we go it will be depending on how good your behavior is these week" Quinn said

Quinn was going to let her baby girl know that she was going let her baby girl work for the things she wanted.

Rachel nodded. As the classes went by the brunette went to look for her momma to tell her she had to go the bathroom.

She saw her mommy with Sam smiling at him. Her mommy does not smile like that with anyone than her.

Her mommy was replacing her. She decided to go the other way. Her momma was replacing her just for a boy.

She was going to ignore her momma she was not going to get hurt again. It was not momma anymore but Quinn. She was still insecure deep down over her mommy's girl.

_sorry for grammatical errors. _


	6. Chapter 6

Quinn didn't saw her baby girl in out the classes. She wonder what was going with her girl.

In the math class Rachel sat next to Finn . Her baby girl was supposed to sit next to her in class so she can help her with her math.

The brunette was avoiding the blonde . The brunette did not even make eye contact with her suppose momma. She had gone this time again on her own in the bathroom

.

Quinn is the enemy Rachel told herself many times. She is supposed to pay what she has done tp her.

But on other hand something told her that her momma loves her and she should stop making a big deals out of everything.

When she got out of class she felt someone pulled her it was Quinn. Quinn pulled her into the bathroom . Quinn locked the door of the bathroom.

"What is going on baby girl why have you been avoiding me and do you need a change baby girl "Quinn asked

"Stop playing games with me Quinn " Rachel said as she tried to get the door but Quinn blocked

"What do you mean "Quinn asked she was surprised by Rachel change of attitude

"I saw you talking with Sam "Rachel answered

"And what we were talking about the glee club we have a performance next Friday "Quinn explained

"You were smiling at him you don't that to almost to anybody but only to me " Rachel exclaimed as she glared at the blonde

"You are jealous are you" Quinn asked surprised she was surprised the cuase Rachel was acting this was because of her

"Of course I am not " Rachel exclaimed as she raised her voice maybe she asked herself. She is not supposed to be jealous because Quinn was with a boy.

"Baby girl it is okay "Quinn said caressing the girl shoulder

"No it's not and leave me alone " Rachel said as pulled Quinn hand away and passed next to Quinn as she got out of the bathroom.

Quinn decided she was not going to deal with her baby girl right know she was going to let her calm down. She got the next class she didn't saw Rachel. She was not going to let Rachel skip more classes. For her good luck the teacher was not yet in class.

She got out of the class looking for Rachel. She thought the first place the auditorium she got in there she saw Rachel on the stage

"Rachel you need to be in class right know "Quinn told her baby girl as she makes her presence

"I don't care " Rachel answered who was sitting next to the piano

"Rachel , I don't care how mad you are but you are not going to skip this class"Quinn ordered she was done with this attitude of Rachel

"You are not the boss of me I can't make my own decisions"Rachel said as she stand up from the piano

"I am only going to say this once if you this class you will be in a lot of trouble young lady"Quinn said as she decided she was going to let Rachel decide on her own if she want to skip class but her Rachel will get the consequences if she act bad.

Rachel shrugged as she saw Quinn leave. What was she doing , she was letting the person that truly cared for her out of her life. She felt strange feeling toward her momma when she was talking to that boy but doesn't mean it is her momma fault she have to deal with these feeling alone she told herself.

She wanted Quinn in her life she want to be with her momma forever so why ruinn this situation,.

But the other hand she told herself what she supossed to do with these feelings that is growing that defentily is not a feeling that a baby should have to her mommy.

Quinn was in the class back the teacher has come finally to the class. Durring the lesson Rachel came to the class . The teacher let her baby girl in how matter how late she was.

The girl had no other choice to sit next to her mommy. She saw in her momma face that she will be dealing with her later. She hopes her momma not going to spank her again or give her time out at home.

Her momma give her the note on what she missed in the classes. When the class her momma hold her behind. She waited till everybody was out.

"What is going on with you baby girl " Quinn asked

"Nothing" Rachel said looking the other way

"Baby girl tell me what is going on I can help you "Quinn said she wanted to help Rachel she felt a little hurt how Rachel was acting toward her .

Was her baby girl acting out just becuase she saw her talking with a boy Quinn ask herself.

"Is Sam new Finn" Rachel asked as she crossed her Quinn going to leave her because she found someone better than her . She was not going to go through this again people leaving her. She was doing a way for Quinn to leave her now before she got too attach but she was late. Her momma was now like her world.

"No Sam and I are just working on performance in glee . He is just a teammate he is not going to steal me from you. You are too important for me baby girl" Quinn replied as she tried to pull Rachel hand with her .

But Rachel didn't let her "I don't want to see him with you "Rachel said as she stomped her foot

"Baby girl he is not going to change how I feel about you and he is my teammate Rachel I ca not avoid him because my baby girl is doubting about how I care about her "Quinn said

"Well if you cannot do than forgot about me being your baby girl "Rachel said as she stormed out of the class room

Quinn didn't go after Rachel she was going to let her have her space. How can Rachel be like this after just sawing her and Sam talk. She knew Rachel was going to come back. She knew Rachel wanted her in her life she knew how Rachel loves her mommy.

Rachel was misbehaving she was not following her rules. She knew Rachel got to the bathroom without her. Rachel came late in class and didn't sit next to her in math class so she can help her.

She notice that Rachel was not in next class that she was supposed to be.

It was lunch she knows that Rachel probably went to the auditorium. Just because she said she was going to give Rachel space doesn't mean she was going to let alone on her own.

She got in the auditorium with their lunch there was Rachel sitting again on the stage alone.

She got on the stage that is when Rachel notice her "I am not your business anymore leave me alone "Rachel said and glared at Quinn with red eyes that was a sign that she has been crying

"I brought you your lunch " Quinn said as she put the lunch bag next to Rachel.

Rachel didn't say anything and took the lunch. Quinn sat on the ground .

"Why are you here "Rachel asked

"Baby girl there something you should know about mommy no matter how many times their baby girls try to push the, away they are not going to give up one them "Quinn said to her baby girl with a kind smile

"You are kind of important to me, I don't want to lose all of this just because a boy "Rachel said she frowned

"Till now, I am still with you and the only one who is trying to push me is you baby girl "Quinn said as she walked to sit by Rachel

Rachel didn't say anything she looked down ashamed she know she was not handling the situation well.

She knows she wanted her momma with her but how she had to get rid of these feeling for her momma. She thought her momma would leave this Sam so then everything could went back to normal she would stop thinking her momma was hers.

But for now Rachel thought she could not bear Quinn to leave her she was going to figure out on her own to avoid these feeling she could not like Quinn in a other way than a mommy. Remember it was Quinn who she was talking about the girl who was pure evil but then she remember than Quinn has changes to one of the one of the caring people in her life.

"Rachel looked at me what is going on with you "Quinn asked

"I don't want to talk about it , now "Rachel said as she leaned to Quinn shoulder

"It is okay baby girl but remember I am always open to talk too" Quinn said and kissed her girl on the front

"I know are you going to spanking me for misbehaving " Rachel with her pouty face and the shining big brown eyes

"No at home I will punish you "Quinn said

"Oh " Rachel said sadly

"It's is for your own good, baby girl "Quinn said hold the girl closer to her.

The girl relaxed in her comfort. Quinn was glad that after many things that she put Rachel through she got at least the love of a mommy from Rachel. She was glad how things are going even if she wanted more.

"You know about the past with me trying to go after your boyfriend , I am sorry " Rachel said after a long silence

"It is okay "Quinn said

"Did I hurt you then "Rachel asked

"You knew it was always me against you so it was for the first time you against me " Quinn said

"You still didn't answer my question"

"It kind of did but it wasn't your fault you know I just thought that after all what I put you through you still fell for me " Quinn said of course she was hurt when Rachel was after Finn . Rachel is the one she cared about she thought that time Rachel care for her too so much like she did secretly. She knew it was her own fault for Rachel not to care so much about her.

"Just so you know if I knew how much you cared about I would have never even think of doing that "

"It doesn't matter now what done is done and I forgive you a long time ago for what you did "Quinn said

"I am trying to that to you to I don't want to live in hate "Rachel said eating her bread

"Don't forget to eat the vegetables nana put for you "

"Yes momma "Said Rachel annoyed by her momma who caught her in the act

"Don't talk to momma like that "Quinn astonished her girl

"Sorry momma "Rachel said sweetly

"Okay that's better "Quinn said

"Momma what momma going to perform with throaty mouth "

"Don't call him that you are not a bully and we are performing lucky "Quinn said

"How is it going with glee "Rachel asked

"It's not so bad but it is not that great but why don't you come back " Quinn asked

"I don't know why that I really want my career as a Broadway actress" Rachel said

"What that's what you wanted since you were a kid "Quinn asked in surprise

"So people would notice but I don't know if want this myself , I don't know if these dreams has cost me more happiness than unhappiness in my life like Shelby and Brody "

"But Rachel you liked singing "Quinn said

"I know but I don't know if I like it so much to go choose to be singer in a future that dream of being in Broadway was more like my father and I wanted to do that so my father and other people would see I am worth "

"Sweetie you don't need any of that that you are worth it just be yourself "Quinn said

"I know that what I am thinking to focus on other than singing now and then see what I really want "

"It is okay it your decision "Quinn said

"Thank you for listening to me momma "Rachel and give her momma a small hug

"That is why momma is her for to listen to her baby girl " Quinn said

The bell ring "Let's get going don't want to be late for the other classes " Quinn said getting up

"I want a kiss before momma go" Rachel said

"Okay "Quinn said and kissed her girl on the cheek

Wich Rachel flushed a little bit.

She walked out after her girl. She had still her momma. Her mood was better for the first time she felt really what love meant she didn't have to beg for someone to be with her like Finn. She didn't hide a little of herself like brody.

She didn't notice how she was comparing her past boyfriend with Quinn.

Later up Quinn told her she was going to train with Sam for her performance for glee and told her she expect her to go study in the libary to finish her ho,ework.

Rachel did not like the idea at all Quinn being alone with trouty mouth. No matter how many spanking she will get from her mommy she was not going to let her momma alone with this guy what if the guy turn to be like Brody.

She know Brody never going to mess her again . She heard from Britt Santana beat the crap of him.

She got in audoturium without The two blondes noticing she stayed behind so her momma would not see her.

She certainly was not learning from the spanking from the blonde to listen what her momma say.

She felt a hand pulling her after some chairs she was going to scream "Berry don't make noise "Santana whispered

"What are you doing her "Rachel asked

"Looking if the members are doing their job"Santana said as she had a note with her.

"Well your crazier than me I never did that when I was the captain "

"Well that proves I am better I don't let my team down like some "Santana whispered back

"I didn't let my team down when I was in it you all make you feel unwelcomed "

"That was because you were annoying"

"Well you guys are not a saint either "Rachel said and crossed her arm

"Yes we know it we apologize what more do you want Berry "

"You didn't apoligize you guys just told me to come back like nothing happened"Rachel huffed

"Why did you came here anyway berry "Santana asked changing the subject

"Nothing"Rachel said watching Sam singing to her momma she glared at them even if she knew they weren't seeing them

"Seems like someone don't want to see Quinn with anyone "

"I just don't like trouty mouth don't you see how self obsessed he is with his body "Rachel said angrily

"Easy midget calm down "

"How should I calmed down he is stealing what is mine "Rachel said getting her frustation out what she was seeing how Sam was trying to get her momma pants.

"He is not going steal Quinn from you midget if you treat Quinn how she deserved"Santana said as she rolled her eyes at the brunette drama

"What do you mean by that "

"Look between us I know you have eyes on Quinn how you looked at her and it is okay and I am just saying don't ruinn the things between you two before it even begin "Santana said

"I don't love Quinn like that Santana common she used to bully me "Rachel lied said as she even laugh a little to show how stupid Santana commont was .

"Stop using that reason for your denail for your feelings at Quinn , if you want a healthy relationship with Quinn you have to stop holding on the grudge"

"I am not in love with Quinn okay I just care fot her becuase she is you know what "Rachel said to Santana

"Yes that is why you call her yours "Santana rolled her eyes

"Because she is someone that I cared about " Rachel didn't know why she was talking to Santana. Santana was the last person to talk to about these things.

"Well sorry because the way you are with her Quinn is free to be with anyone "Santana said

Rachel didn't say anything and stayed with her attention to Quinn and Sam. She looked at how Sam was being a gentleman to Quinn. He was singing to her he was going in her personal space.

"She is happy with him "Rachel sighed she know Quinn deserved to be happy

"She is not you can't see how uncomfortable she is with him "Santana answered

"Then why did she pair with him " Rachel asked not believing Quinn was not happy with Sam on stage

"Because she didn't had no one else to pair with it was a choice between Puck or Sam. See if you were there she would have gladly go with you "Santana astonished the girl

"Yeah sure she would love to sing with me instead of someone with a boy any girl wants "Rachel as she huffed she saw Sam and Quinn finished with the training.

Sam told Quinn goodbye and then go of the stage and walked out of the auditorium thank God Sam didn't see the two of them.

She saw Quinn got her things "Rachel Berry I thought I told you to stay in the library "Quinn said looking their directiin

How did Quinn notice she was hear. She looked at Santana for help but she betrayed her "Hmm seems like my job is done and Quinn I want my payment for babysitting the midget" Santana said getting up

"What I thought you were in her for glee " Rachel asked at the brunette

"Of course I am not going waste my time on these loser "

"Then why did you take note when they were performing"

"Becuase... you know I don't have to give any explanation goodbye "Santana said leaving the auditorium

Rachel did not get up she knew she was in a lot of trouble . She felt Qunn footstep getting closer.

She looked up to her and saw Quinn with her hand on her hips as she was raising an eyebrow at her.

She gulped "You know how much in trouble you are right know young lady"

Rachel didn't say nothing. "First you go the bathroom without telling and by the way now you would wear diaper at school , second you came late in a class and then you skip one class and now that I ask you to go in the library you go in here " Quinn said getting madder everytime

"Mommy I am sorry is mommy going to spank me "Rachel asked in her baby voice

"No mommy don't want you to not been able to sit on your bare bottoms in class mommy is going to deal with you at home " Quinn said

"Momma please no spanking I promise not to this again "Rachel begged at her momma

"Baby girl need to learn her lesson and Rachel get up you are going to the libary while mommy go to talk to mr Shue "Quinn said

"No want to stay here with you momma"Rachel said

"Does baby girl to be pulled by hear ear to the library "Quinn asked

"Momma wouldn't emberrass me like that "Rachel shrieked

"If that's the way for her baby girl to hear she would do that "Quinn said

Rachel get up she was know her momma was not bluffing she was going to take no chance with her momma "Why is momma going to talk to mr shue

"I don't think I want to compete to sing at the regional "

"Why not "Rachel asked

"I don't have the strongest voice to compete with so I don't think have any choices and with Sam flirting it's gettin on my nerves" Quinn said

"Momma I know I always said you do not have a strong voice but when I hear you sing you sound like a angel don't let Sam ruined this opportunity for you " Rachel said

Quinn smiled at her baby girl she knows how insecure the girl was with her talent that she never wanted someone other to have shine so they would not forgot about her.

"Really you think my voice is awesome " Quinn asked

"Of course momma, in glee sometimes I wanted to hear you voice even if I didn't show it " Rachel answered

"Oh sweetie, you don't know what you are doing with mommy when are so sweet" Quinn said as she held Rachel in her arms

"Is momma not going to give me spanking any more " Rachel asked

"What you are just looking a way of getting out of your punishment "Quinn asked letting Rachel go

"No, of course not mommy what I said is true and I am not going to let give up for regional no matter how much you are going to spank me "Rachel said wanting her mommy to know that she trust I her to win the competition.

Her mommy hold her again and give her a lot off kisses on her face with expection on her lip she would love to

She ignore the thought.

"Mommy I need to go the bathroom"Rachel said

"Okay go in the pull up and mommy will change in a diaper "Quinn said

"Mommy please "

"No baby girl that's what happen when you disobey me " Quinn said as Quinn took her baby girl by the hand out of the audoturiom school end Quinn got directly with Rachel in the car. She drove them to her house.

Rachel was nervous because she knew Quinn didn't forgot about her punishment.

As the two got in the house the two met with Judy waiting for them . Quinn greeted her mom as Rachel stay behind with her face down "How was school girls "

"It was okay we had our problems but we worked out "Quinn said as Rachel stated their looking at the ground

"What do you mean did my little one misbehave" Judy asked not getting the little one attention

"Yes that is why she is going to be grounded today that means no television and there will be no playing today . She is going to spend most of the time today in mommy's room "Quinn said

"What did you do little one "Judy asked

Rachel didn't say anything "Baby girl come here "Quinn ordered as the baby girl did what her mommy said

"Nana is talking to you "Quinn lifting Rachel chin to look at her and her mother

"I didn't follow mommy rules nana, I am sorry "Rachel said tears filling her eyes

She feared that her nana will be disappointed in her "it 's okay baby girl nana still love you she is not disappointed in you she is glad your mommy is her to learn you good " Judy knelt down in front of Rachel so she can face

"Nana is not mad at me "Rachel asked it was the first time she had a relationship with a nana she has never met her father family. It was always her with her fathers she always wanted a woman in her life who understand her.

"No, nana is not but baby girl know why she is getting punishment " Nana asked at the girl

Quinn stayed watching her mother with her baby girl to learn more about this.

"Yes because I did bad and I need to learn not to do it again "Rachel answered

"Yes but you for forgot something because your mommy loves you and she want you good "Nana replied

Rachel nodded as her nana wipe the tears of her face. "Okay, now go to momma because I think she is getting jealous "Judy said as she turned Rachel around to go to her mommy

The baby girl go to her mommy "Mommy there is no need to be jealous of anything, I will always choose you "Rachel said as she noticed her mommy was missing she saw that her mommy was sitting without showing any feeling at her face.

Quinn smiled at her maybe deep down she was little attention her baby girl was given her mother but she was not going to let any jealousy ruin what she had with her baby girl.

"Mommy knows how much her baby girl loves her and she loved hearing her baby girl saying it "

"Does mommy loves me so much as me " Rachel asked

"Of course "Quinn said as she got her baby in a bridal style

"Is mommy still thinking of spanking me "The girl looking with a pout at her mother

"Yes baby girl, there is no way out of this "Quinn said walking with the girl upstairs still in bridal way

"Mommy, I don't want us to fight over a boy again like last year "

"Me neither but I want to know do you have feeling for him " Quinn asked the girl she wanted to know is there any other reason why Rachel didn't want her near Sam.

"No, of course not mommy, all my heart is to you " Rachel said

Quinn face heated a little, if the girl knew her other feeling towards her.

Rachel let out a laugh "Why are you laughing "Quinn asked at her baby girl it look like her baby girl forgot about her punishment

"Because you blushed I never thought mommy blushed " Rachel explained

Her mommy open the door of the room "See mommy is not ice queen "Quinn said as she put her baby to bed

"I know, I always knew that even if I denied it "Rachel said a little shy she was not good admitting she was wrong.

Her mommy just held her as she rest head on her mommy chest

"Baby girl is ready for her punishment "Quinn asked

"Yes, mommy "Rachel sighed

"Okay I want my baby girl to stand in front of me " Quinn said as the baby girl got from the bed and stand in front of mommy

"Okay now mommy is going to take your pant's off to spank your little bottom because mommy is not going to soft on you this time "Quinn explained as she took Rachel pants off

Rachel stayed with the diaper and her shirt. She then took the girl on her lap and then shove the diaper to her girl's knee.

"You are going to get 15 spanking and I know it going to gurt but be still if baby girl don't want to get more "

Quinn said . She hold Rachel arms over her shoulder "She then took the first swat on the girl backside.

Everytime she hit the girl backside with her hand palm the girl whimpered as the baby girl backside got redder and redder.

"My baby girl think she deserves this punishment "Quinn said as she stopped spanking the girl.

"Yes, momma no matter how angry I was I should not acted that way "Rachel answered through tears

"That's true you could have talked to mommy and not made your conclusion" Quinn said as she began spanking the girl again.

This time the girl bare the pain because she know deserved it . When her mommy spank it was for her like comfort that she know her momma care for enough to spank her.

But still it hurts like hell. This time it hurt because the earlier spanking she had pants on.

She felt the last swat on her bottom. Her mommy let her go. The first thing she did was change of position in her mommy's lap. She sit on her mommy lap no matter how her ass was hurting

"Sorry mommy " Rachel in the toddler voice

"It is okay baby girl, mommy forgive you but do you want to talk to me why you act like that " Quinn said and kissed the girl on her forehead

"Is just that, I don't seeing with boys " Rachel said nervously looking down

"Baby girl you have to understand that no one is going to steal me from you "Quinn as she held her arms around tiny

"I know is just I don't want to share you with other people mommy "Rachel answered

"Baby girl I am completely to devoted to you don't have to share me with anybody "

"Mommy is mine only no one else " Rachel said

"Yes baby girl she only love you so much to take care of you and discipline you "

"Mommy my bottom still hurt "Rachel was was still bottom naked

"The pain will go away now let's get downairs for dinner than we will get you ready for a nice nap "

Rachel nodded. Quinn got Rachel to laid on her bed. Rachel winced when her sore bottom contacted the bed .

Quinn took Rachel diaper of and put her a new fresh b diaper that was very thick so it will be difficult for the baby girl tp walk . Than Quinn took Rachel shirt and give her a shirt that said baby girl.

Then Quinn took the girl by her hip as always as sje got her mommy put a pillow to sit on her hugh chairs. Her mommy knew how sore her botrom was . Her mommy give her this time delicious spaghetti to eat. She had fun playing with the food. When she finish eating her whole face was covered with sauce of spaghetti.

"I think this will be the first time and last time that I ever give this baby girl spaghetti to eat again" Quinn said wiping the mess of the girl face with a towel

Rachel just said "Mommy will never be so cruel" said in all confident

Quinn replied back "If I were you tiny I would not be so sure "

Rachel looked at her mommy with her wide eyes "Is spanking enough already " Rachel whined

"No remember you are grounded young lady after I finished eating you will be going in the room for nap "

"So no play today or television mommy "Rachel asked this was the first time she would get grounded.

"Yes baby girl "Quinn said

"Do I have to do nap the entire day " Rachel asked

"You have homework and studies for Exam "Quinn said as she took the bib around her baby girl neck.

"Mommy please don't be so strict "Rachel begged her mothet but it was too lat her mother took her by the hip to get her downstairs to their room.

They got in Quinn's room as always Quinn put her baby girl on the bed to sleep.

This time Quinn didn't get in the bed with her baby girl "Mommy why is not in bed with me "

"Mommy got things to do she will come back later "

"Mommy I don't want to sleep alone I need you "Rachel said in near tears.

"It will be okay baby girl mommy will put a baby moniter to call mommy if she need something "Quinn said as she stroke the girl's hair who was looking at like she had break her heart.

"Mommy I need you now "Rachel said with tear falling of her eyes

"Mommy is always here for you baby girl she is coming back in a hour okay , here is your binky for comfort" Quinn said giving Rachel her pacifier

Rachel stayed quiet she didn't say anything.

Quinn got back to the kitchen she told herself she was doing the right thing. Rachel will understand that she still loves her baby girl when she let her alone.

She didn't hear no sound from the moniter. Her mom notices how worry she was with her baby girl being alone. She was doing everything at reverse. Instead of helping jer mom in the kitchen she was messing the kitchen more.

Her mom had enough of her torturing herself she send her up to check on her girl.

When she open the room she found the girl with her eyes open looking at the ceiling while sucking her pacifier.

Quinn got on bed next to her girl "Are you okay, baby girl "

"I can't sleep without you mommy no matter how I tried "

"And mommy can not stop worrying about you being her alone she need you to baby girl "

The brunette looked at her mommy who laying next to her who looking at her with reasurring smile.

She looked at her mommy . She saw all kidness in her mommy hazel eyes. She wanted more with her mommy. She touch her mommy chin and then her cheek. Then her eyes locked to her mommy lip.

She moved herself closer to her mommy but she couldn't do it what her heart said.

"Hold me mommy "She said as got her back to her mommy

"Of course baby girl "Quinn said after transferring what happen through her mind .

She didn't what she had to feel right know. She was not going to get her hopes back . Rachel was her baby girl only.


	7. Chapter 7

Quinn got in the kitchen with her baby who had a lot of energy and did not understand she was actually grounded. Tiny was just happy she was carefree not worrying about anything. She haven't seen tiny like that since school year. Tiny many times ask her to play with her but she didn't her baby girl was grounded

"Where is nana "Tiny asked

"She went to the supermarket to buy food and more diaper "Quinn said who was preparing dinner for her and her baby to eat

"Can I help mommy with dinner I don't like to see mommy work hard" Rachel asked who was sitting in her high chair her momma does not her forgot that she was toddler

"I don't know if my baby is capable of doing these things she is still a toddler I don't want you getting hurt."Quinn said she was having many work in the kitchen. It was new for her to prepare vegetarian foods.

"Mommy please, I promise not to get hurt, I will be careful"Rachel begged at her mommy as she show her pouty face to her mother to feel pity. She felt bored today at her house because her mommy would not do anything expect study or sleeping

"Okay mommy will let baby girl help her but only this time okay "Quinn said getting the girl out of high chair

"Yes mommy, I will begin cutting the vegetables"Rachel said taking knives from the table but her mommy stop her

"No baby that's to dangerous. I am going to give you some plastic knife for my baby girl to use"

'But Mommy " Quinn cut her baby girl from complaining

"If you don't agree with it you an go sitting back in the highchair "Quinn said. Her baby girl did not make any complaint her baby girl was learning fast that in this house things was not going to be her way. Quinn was who put the rules.

"Mommy are you really not mad at me for today "

"No, baby girl I told you already, you hurt me a little bit "Quinn confessed while she got wrapped by two little hand around her hip

"Mommy I am sorry I didn't mean these world , you are important to me mommy "Rachel said as she would not let go of the blonde

"Mommy know that baby girl didn't mean these world and she has already forgive "Quinn said passed her hand through Rachel hair

"Than why is mommy grounding if I already learned my lesson"The brunette said after letting her mommy

"So you know not to do it again and learned to tell when something is bothering you "Quinn replied to her baby girl she knew that all this discipline was going to be hard on Rachel. She knows that Rachel thought that because someone was hard on her that someone does hate her.

"Did nana grounded mommy "Rachel asked as she leaned to the counter

"Yes nana has one time grounded me for a two week but nana didn't do it for the wrong reason she did it because she cared for me "Quinn said she remember the times with her mommy it help her a lot. Becuase of her mommy she found out what her feelings was toward Rachel.

_Flashback_

_"Why do I hear about you acting out at the Lopez house "Judy said as she got in her child's room_

_"Did I told you to leave me alone "Quinn exclaimed at her mother _

_"Quinny I am not your enemy I already told you, I am here to talk to you "Judy said as she sat on bed were next to her daughter who was sitting with teary eyes_

_"Are you here to spank me about earlier today "Quinn sat she new she knew she was in trouble. She has been behaving very badly toward her mother she doesn't know why her mother let her go to her sleepover with Britt and San. Which turned really bad by insulting Britt and ending in a fight with San._

_"I want to know why you have been acting out this entire day first, Quinnie I want what is good for you and you can tell me a I am not going to judge you "Judy said _

_Her daughter look at her and begin to cry again "What is it sweetheart "Judy said as she held her daughter try to calm her down _

_"Manhand got a new boyfriend "Quinn said sniffling_

_Judy ignored her daughter name calling her teammate "You don't want her to be with nobody don't you"_

_"She doesn't deserve to be nobody she is annoying, loud mouthed ,a drama queen and always thinking about herself "Quinn said _

_"But if she is so bad why do you keep yourself pending for everything she does "Her mother asked _

_"Because she is my enemy, she is always planning on hurting me "Quinn said she leaned herself into her mother lap wanting the comfort of her mother._

_"Does she knew how much she has hurt you, for you o treat her the way you do "Judy asked _

_"No, she is to busy with herself"_

_"Or is it that you never show her that you have feeling that you are here victim too from what's been happening between you guys "Judy explained at her daughter_

_"Why so she can hurt me more"Quinn asked _

_"No, so you can be at peace with yourself tell how you feel she know see you as someone who just there to hurt her but I know deep down my little angel heart that is not her intention"Judy as her child looked at her with wide eyes_

_"How did you know" The child asked for an explanation_

_"Yesterday I saw you hiding for Rachel at the park you were spying on her if it were someone that you hate you would not act shy like you did you would have face her "Judy explained the child _

_Tears come back in Quinn eyes "She betrayed me many times mommy she alway acting for attention from other but not from me doesn't she see how it hurt me"_

_"Oh Quinnie, The first you have to learn when you like someone you have to show them you care about them"Judy knew that her daughter was not so good with feeling that she got her to play as a five year old_

_"She clearly doesn't care for me when I hear about her break up with Finnept I got their to her house to find out she moved on fast with a plastic doll"Quinn argued _

_"Because she doesn't know how you truly feel about her, imagine if someone torture many hears would you think that someone care for you "_

_Quinn didn't respond she knew what her mommy was saying was true_

_"Quinnie, show her love show her that you cared for her because I know she has to be someone special to stole your heart like that"Judy said _

_"I don't know what I feel for her. I sometimes just want to be there for her let her see that I cared for her but every time I try to do that she just ignored me and that make me hate her"Quinn confessed _

_"Quinnie don't transform your feelings into hate that would get you anywhere. Tell you what when you see her again talk to her make peace with her even if she don't accept it show that for you that feud between you guys is over and that you are not going to go back fighting with her but for her "_

_"I try "Quinn said_

_Judy let the child cry out . Quinn end up sitting in her mommy lap._

_"Is Quinnie going to apologize to San and Britt when they two come here "_

_"Yes mommy"Quinn sighed _

_"See talking about your feeling is better than being mad at everyone baby girl"_

_"Sorry about earlier mommy"_

_"Mommy forgive you "_

_"I don't want to live my life in hatred mommy help me change"_

_"Mommy will help you she want on_

_Y good for her baby girl" Judy said _

_"Is mommy going to ground me "_

_"I think my baby girl already know the answer"Judy answered her child who knew she got no way out of punishment._

_end of flashback _

"Nana sound strict I scared "Baby girl said to her momma who just smiled at her

"She just cared very much of us two "Quinn said as she got her baby girl on her hip again

"I hungry mommy"Rachel whined showing her tummy

"Mommy is done thanks to baby girl's help"Quinn said showing her baby girl what she prepared for the girl

Tiny smiled at her mommy "Don't I get something for helping mommy "

"What could give her baby girl to make her happy"Quinn said nuzzle her nose to Rachel cheek

"A kiss and candies mommy"Rachel answered

"A kiss is good enough for baby girl mommy don't want to spoiled her baby "Quinn said as she kissed the girl on the nose

For tiny a mommy's kiss is everything she needed.

Quinn feed her baby girl. Everyday it was work to feed her baby girl because tiny will always figure a way to play with her food. Today they were even food in tiny's hair. Quinn decided it was enough and give her baby girl a time out without her baby girl finishing eating.

Her baby girl just glared at her mommy. This was abuse she thought how can her mommy not let her finishing eating.

"When baby girl learn that foods are for to eat not play with it I will then get baby girl out of the corner"Quinn said as she got to the table to eat her dinner.

"Mommy is mean"Rachel said as she stayed with her face to the wall

"Mommy don't want to hear anything from tiny until her time out os over"

Her baby girl did not respond , she didn't want to test her mommy again.

The bell rings. Quinn got up to see who it was her baby girl got nervous.

When her mommy was gone from the living room. She got up to see who was at the door. She hide herself so her mommy and the intruder would not see her.

'What are you doing here "Her mommy asked

"We got test tomorrow we need a nerd to work with and we go no other than you"Santana said

The little brunette became nervous Santana could see her like this. She wanted to go upstairs to change but then she remember she did not wanted to stop being her mommy baby girl now.

She wanted her mommy to see that she was a good baby girl and that's she was not going to hide from what she is a baby girl.

Her mommy was not going to let Santana hurt her. Her mommy is gere to take care of her discipline her mommys does not want bad for their baby girl's

"Why didn't you call Santana"Quinn exclaimed

"Well I am here so we can do nothing about it "Santana defended herself

Quinn just glared at her friend. "Well I am busy "

"Look I need a friend okay I am having problem with you who "Santana explained she needed someone to talk too and Quinn was her best friend.

"Okay wait for me here"Quinn said as she got back to the living room

She saw her baby girl crawling back to her time out.

"Seems like my baby girl don't know what time out "Quinn said

Her baby girl look behind her and saw her momma standing their with her hand on her hip and raising an eyebrow at her

"I just want see who is it "Rachel said

"Mommy is going to let this go because this new for you "Quinn said

Rachel didn't say nothing but face the wall again

"I expect my baby girl to be on her best behavior as always and if there something mommy will expect her baby girl to tell her, okay "

"Yes momma"

"Mommy will come back in five minute to feed baby girl again "Quinn said

The brunette was beating fast she was scared that Santana came here to prank her and that her mommy was in it too. Why does she have to be pessimistic she asked herself. Her mommy is going to come back to feed her.

Quinn was in the room with Santana"Why are you really here San" Quinn asked her friend who was dear out of place not being her usual self.

"Why is berry being punished"Santana said after hearing Quinn talking to Rachel

"I don't think you came here to ask me that" Quinn said not wanting to the answer San question. She didn't want to have her friend no much what happened between her and tiny. She didn't want to ruin what she had.

"It is Brittany, she told me she like me "

"And what you got scared "

"I don't want to lose her, I am not someone in relationship and with a girl I have never been so far "Santana defended herself

"San you slept with her what did you expect. She is not like you San "

"What do you mean by that "Santana asked feeling offended

"San you know her, she would not let someone use her just to forgot about her boyfriend she did it because she wanted to be with you "Quinn explained

Santana slapped Quinn by the arm "Why did you do that for "Quinn asked

"Why didn't you tell me these things when I tell you about me and Brittany "

"Because I thought that the little brain of yours will have figured it out "

"Don't try to criticize look at your situation with Rachel it took you ,any years to figure it out " Santana preparing for a verbal fight with Quinn

"San I am trying her to help you not to fight with you okay stop getting rilled up about everything you don't agree on just tell me "Quinn said she was not in the mood for having stupid fight with the brunette

"Don't go all on age play on me "Santana said noticing how Quinn was talking to her all calm showing authority

"If I was you will on my lap for what you are doing with Britt "Quinn said in calm

"Like you could " Santana said

"What are you going to do with Britt "Quinn said changing the subject she now that she was going to get nowhere with San talking about age play

"I can't face her. I don't know what to say to her and obviously I can't be in a relationship with her "Santana

"Why because you don't want hurt her "

"No because I am not gay Quinn " Was the brunette response

"Look San tell Britt give you time and San don't play with her feelings you don't get on my bad side "Quinn warned San

"Oh I didn't know Quinnie still has a bad side seeing how much soft she has become " Santana teased

"I am serious San don't hurt her "Quinn said

"I won't you know important she is to me "Santana replied

"Okay, I assume you are here to stay a little bit more "Quinn asked

"Hey it has been week since I come here "Santana

"Wish it was more "Quinn murmured

"Look who appeared "Santana said who attention was on the brunette who just walk in wearing shirt and a diaper.

Quinn looked behind her and saw her baby girl a she raised an eyebrow for explanation

"Mommy 5 minutes has passed and I still hungry "Rachel argued

"What I am going to do with you baby girl"Quinn said as she got closer to Rachel and get out some salad that still was in the toddler hair.

"Feed her "Rachel answered

"Okay mommy is going to feed you but this time I don't want to warn tiny again with playing with her food, understand"

"Yes,momma "

"Okay, Santana will be staying here so I expect you to be on your best behavior"Quinn said to the baby girl

Rachel nodded

"Are you going to greet her "Quinn asked

Rachel just shook her head.

"Rachel" Quinn warned

"Hi, Santana"Rachel said in hurry she didn't want to get more punishment from her mommy

"Hi, I will be going in the living room"Santana said not knowing what to do . She respect Quinn lifestyle with age play but she didn't actually going to be with these two.

Rachel was brought to Quinn hip. Things were going the same as always it was not going to change because Santana has come to visit.

"And baby girl if mommy put you to time out that means mommy is going decide when you can leave the corner"Quinn reproach the girl

The two got in the kitchen for Quinn to finish to feed Rachel.

This time Rachel didn't play with food and ate what Quinn feed her. As Rachel finished eat her mommy went back to the kitchen to prepare some milk

"Mommy what Santana doing here "Rachel asked

"She is going to be with us today she needs it "

"Why"Rachel asked

"She having it difficult she needs some friends right now"Quinn said as she let the milk cook

"She go to Britt I don't wanna share mommy "Rachel said as she crossed her arm at Quinn

"Baby girl she is my friend nothing more she is not going to steal me from I am going to told you again not can separate us too" Quinn said as she faced Rachel

She knows that Rachel was not secure about their sort of relationship.

"Me don't want her "Rachel said as frowned at Quinn

"Well baby girl will have to learn that in this house me and my mother make rules not baby girl and I decided she is going stay here, understand"

But the baby girl decide she was going to give her mom silent treatment.

"Is baby girl finished with her homework " Quinn asked

Her baby girl didn't say anything but stayed with her arm crossed while she frown at her mommy.

"We are going nowhere like this with your silent treatment "Quinn replied

Her baby girl stayed with her mouth shut. If that's is how it going to be . Why can mommy see that she want to be her mommy first choice. Her mommy deliberate wanted to stay with Santana.

She wished she had someone friend in her life. Like her mommy was with San.

"Tiny why are you being like this mommy loves you don't you know that "Quinn said

"Mommy won't understand "Rachel said

"Mommy could help that's why she is here "

"Don't want no help , I want to my homework alone "Baby girl said she wanted a time to herself what is with her. She was pushing her mommy again what was wrong with her.

"Okay then mommy will bring your homework here for you to finish it and if you need mommy will be in the living room" Quinn said she was going to let Rachel cool off.

Rachel was showing most like a possessive behavior. She know for Rachel it isn't for her to share but she got to learn. Quinn wanted Rachel to trust her in not leaving her. If Rachel know how much she loved her she would never doubt that she will leave her.

Quinn came with Rachel books for her to study. Rachel did not look at her mommy. She was showing her mommy she was not okay with this. This house was like her new home she didn't want someone like Santana in her new house who was her new comfort zone.

Her mommy put her on the dinner table to sit on do her homework. Before her mommy left her ,her mommy give her kiss on the forehead and said "Baby girl clearly doesn't know how mommy loves her but mommy is her to show her."

Quinn went to Santana who watching television in the living room.

"It seems that I am not the only one who is having it difficult for a girl " Santana mentioned seeing that Quinn was showing her emotion on her face

"Today when we I got her to sleep she seems that she was going to kiss me, I don't know if it my imagination or not" Quinn said

"It doesn't surprise if she was going to kiss you she was acting today like a crazy jealous boyfriend the way she handle the situation of you working with Sam"

"I don't think that she acting the same way now that she hear you are going to stay over for a while "Quinn mentioned

"Did she tell you to stay away from me like with Sam" Santana asked she was surprised that Rachel didn't want her here.

The two just didn't get along.

"No, but I don't want to get my hopes up "Quinn said as she slumped to the couch

"Have you told her you were gay "Santana asked

"No"Quinn said in disappointment. She was still that scared little girl scared for rejection.

"It's better to tell her now Q, I am serious" Santana astonished her friend

"I know, is just it is Rachel she is important to me San , I don't want to lose her"

"The one who you have been taken care of and disciplining. For Rachel to letting you Quinn her enemy treat her like toddler seems to me you are to special to her for her not to accept you because you are gay "Santana argued

"I hope I can be special enough for her to see me as a mommy and a girlfriend too"Quinn sighed

"Don't get your hopes down Fabray and begin explaining to me what happened on bed with berry "Santana asked amused.

Rachel was doing her homework alone. Why does she always ending up alone with no one.

She could not blame no one else on this one but herself. Santana this time didn't do nothing . She has distance herself from Quinn again doesn't she learns.

Tears begin to fall of her eyes. She felt someone touch her she jumped up when she saw her nana.

She felt someone wipe her tears off. When she looked up it was her mommy.

"What is baby girl crying about "Mommy asked

"Nothing "Rachel said

Quinn took Rachel up and sit in the chair as her baby girl sit on her lap.

"It is not nothing mommy "Rachel said as she felt her mommy lean her chin on her neck

"I don't think my baby is okay " Quinn asked

"Does mommy love Santana company more than me "Rachel asked

"No, I like both of your company a mommy like her baby girl more than anything but she like having her friend too "Quinn explained

"I guess I can no that I don't know how it feel i don't have real friend "

"You have me and Britt baby girl , you just have to open yourself to see that there are people around you that care for you "Quinn said

"I don't want mommy to get fed up with me and leave me I don't want to be lonely like before "Rachel cryed

"Is not going to happen okay "Quinn comforted the girl

"Sorry again mommy "

"It is okay baby girl mommy forgive you "

"Mommy can I hang out with Santana and you "Rachel asked pleadingly

"Did you finish your homework baby girl "

"No mommy, I am having it difficult with spanish "Rachel replied

"Let me call San to help you see is good with spanish "

"Mommy no I don't want her help "Rachel pleaded

"No, baby girl of mine is going to fail her spanish just becuase her pride"Quinn said as her baby girl just puoted at her mommy

But her mommy called Santana.

"What is auntie Tana needed for "

Rachel rolled her eyes. Her mommy nudged her to her shoulder.

"I need help with spanish "Rachel murmured

Santana shove a chair next to them "Of course you need since you misses many classes "

"See her mommy"Rachel said getting tired of the taller brunette

Quinn just laughed off it was a little cute seeing Rachel worked upp"She just teasing you baby "

Santana helped Rachel with her homework she was having it hard not to laugh at every spanish word Rachel pronounce.

Rachel enjoyed makes her mommy love. She was not as good with Santana but to make this pretty girl happy she will do it. Since when did she call her mommy pretty. Her mommy was the priettiest and the most amazing girl she met.

Her mommy decided to prepare drink for them.

Her mommy got up. She saw her mommy swaying her hip with sass. Her eyes locked at her mommy. She never saw her mommy in this type of way. "Berry stop being so obvious "Santana whispered as she saw Rachel checking Quinn out

"I am not checking her out she is a girl for god's sake "Rachel defended herself as she got a little red for getting caught

"She is hot right "Santana said

"Can we not talk about it "Rachel said as she went back in her books

"Berry tiene ojos para su mami "Santana said (berry have eyes for her mommy )

"Cierra tu boca "Rachel said getting heating up (Shut your mouth )

"Rachel Berry what is that I am hearing "Quinn said appearing back to the dinner table with a glass of juice for Santana and a bottle of milk for Rachel

"Sorry mommy "Rachel said looking down

"Is not me who you have to apologize "Quinn said

"Sorry Santana"Rachel murmured she didn't want to be scolded in front of Santana

"What did you say berry "

"Santana behave "Quinn said not letting taking advantage of this situation

A/N : Sorry for publishing this late I was on a busy trip . thank you for reviewing me. Ask me any quiestion


	8. Chapter 8

Rachel was at home with Judy her mommy had glee assignment with Sam. She didn't like it that her mommy was like the new Finn and Rachel of the group. She control her jealousy she wasn't going to let her mommy be mad at her again, and spank her bare bottom. She got enough punishment in the weekend.

She got for going on Britt's bike without Britt and her mommy permission even knowing she never learn to ride a bike. Which resulted her almost ending into a true but thank God her mommy was able to save her. Which resulted mommy spanking her in front of Britt. It didn't matter that her mommy was at Brittany house. That got her learning to behave at a friend house.

Her nana put her in the living room to play with some dolls. But she was getting a little cranky because her mommy was not with her. It was her first time with her mommy not home,

Her nana walk from the kitchen and saw starring at the wall and not playing with her dolls. "What's up with little one today "Her nana asked

"Me missed mommy "Rachel explained

"Mommy will be back in any time soon"Judy replied as she pick the girl from the floor and sat with her on the couch

"I don't like her with that boy he is not good for her "Rachel said she wanted to have her nana by her side but her nana just laughed at her

"Why is nana laughing is not funny"

"I remember Quinn used to say the same thing when she saw you with your former boyfriend. She got all jealous "Judy replied knowing the nicknames from Quinn to Rachel ex broyfriends

"Was mommy jealous too"Rachel said as she got intersted in the conversation

"Why are you so intregued to know little one"Judy asked at Rachel

Who just shrugged.

"I know you love mommy very much "Judy said knowing that the baby girl is just in love like Quinn did. She saw it on the little girl eyes when she looked at her mommy it was more then appreciation

"I care for her a lot"Rachel said she know was really liking her mommy. It was strange for her to like a girl but she always was wanting her mommy to kiss her and how she liked when her mommy touch her private body parts. She felt wet.

She saw being with her mommy intimate was just a dream and nothing more.

"You love her baby girl and you wouldn't want her with no one else but you "Judy said as Rachel looked directly at her nana seeing that her nana has figure her out.

"Maybe"Rachel said not wanting to fully admit her nana was right

"Okay, just so little one know your mommy love as much as you so don't worry"

"What does nana mean "Rachel asked did her Nana said her mommy love her more than a baby girl

"I don't think I need to explain this to little one "

Rachel just leaned her head to hear nana's chest . "Is baby girl not having fun with nana"

"I wanne watch television"Rachel replied

"Too much television is not good for you baby girl do you want me to read you a story "Judy asked

"Yes me a princess"Rachel said as she clapped her hands

"Mommy is obsessed with Lion and you are obsessed with princess what nana is going to do with you and mommy "Judy said as she tickle the girl which made her gigle.

A hour later Rachel saw Quinn coming. She got up from her nana lap and run to her mommy .

"Hi mom, hi baby girl"Quinn greeted as she felt the two little hand around her waist

"Miss you mommy"Rachel said as she hugged the blonde she saw her mommy eyes all red

"Why is mommy crying, does Sam have something to do with it "Rachel said beginning to get all heat up

"Nothing happened baby girl "Quinn calmed the girl down

"You came earlier than you told me "Her mom mentioned

"Things got faster then I expected mom, baby girl I am going to take a bath know stay with nana"Quinn told her baby girl

"Can I go with mommy "Rachel asked

"Not now baby girl mommy will not last long in the bathroom "Quinn said as Rachel let her go

Rachel went back to Nana."Is momma okay"Rachel asked her nana

"Talk to her when she finished with her bath"Nana said as she peek in the baby girl diaper seeing if diaper was clean.

She saw the diaper wet. "Nana"Rachel said trying to get her nana to stop but her nana just put her on her stomach and give her a quick swat "Little how many times have mommy or nana tell you to told us when you need change I thought you wanted to grow up to begin to wear pull up "Nana scold the toddler as she put the toddler on her to stand in front of her.

"I like diaper want to stay a baby"Nana said as she crossed her arm

"You are always going to be our baby and seeing that little one is not going to told us when she is wet mommy and I will have to bring new rules."Judy said

"Nana"Rachel whined

"I am not going to change my mind "Judy said as she got up and took the baby up

"Where we going"Rachel asked

"To mommy's room , she will be dealing with you "Judy explained

"Nana , I enough spanking this week "Rachel cry out

But nana reply out with putting a pacifier in Rachel mouth. She took Rachel to Quinn room and put a clean diaper on the bed for Quinn to see Quinn needed a new diaper.

She want to have to let Rachel help Quinn be there for her so she can help her stop suffering . She knows how it still hurt Quinn how she was in the past with Rachel.

Rachel said there waiting for her mommy. The door open as she saw her mommy who looked kind of down . Her mommy got surprised by her baby girl present in her. "What are you doing here baby girl "

"Nana put me in here "Rachel said through her pacifer

The blonde got on the bed and took Rachel pacifier out of her mouth "Did you misbehave baby girl "

"I not tell nana I wet diaper "Rachel explained

"Why didn't my baby did not say nothing "Quinn sighed she was getting a little tired of her baby not saying nothing when she does a mess. Now she let the girl wear a shirt and diaper. So the diaper was visible.

"Mommy can I be a teenage Rachel right know "Rachel asked at the blonde changing the subject

"Okay what is on your mind,Rachel "Quinn said as she felt Rachel move more next to her

"Did something happen at Sam house "Rachel asked not looking down scared to know the answer

"He kissed me but it didn't meant nothing Rachel, I promise "Quinn said as tears begin to run again. She felt so wrong why could people forgot about her past

"Momma don't cry, I don't like seeing you cry "Rachel said as she held her mommy

"It pains me so much that I could not change the past. Sam thought he would seduce me just like Puck. He put alcohal in my drink. People still thinks I am the fabray previous years, why can they see I am not like that anymore "Quinn said explained

"Momma don't worry about them some boys our just jackasses "

"I know, is just I hate how I ruined things for myself, I did horrible things to you I hate that I can not change the past "

"Momma that's why you are helping me healing the wounds. I don't resent momma anymore I am learning to forgive momma"

"But you will never will be going to love me like I did"Quinn murmered

YRachel let Quinn go "What do you mean momma "

Quinn let out a breath as she confessed "Rachel, I am gay and I am attracted to you and I know with you is not like that "

A silence runs the room Rachel could not believe what she was hearing. Quinn wanted her. That was she wanted along. Her mommy wanted her.

"Momma liked me love me to be with me "Rachel said after a long silent

Quinn nodded afraid how was Rachel going to react. She got finally got her feeling out but what she would expect that her baby girl going to do.

"Yes baby girl"Quinn said

"Well I kinda like mommy too"Rachel said as she smiled at her mommy

Her mommy looked at her not believing what she was hearing "What do you mean "The girl stuttered

"I want to be with mommy , I kinda like to have with mommy like Britt and San have "Rachel said she knoww she didn't know much about same sex relationship even if she has two dad she never imigane falling for a lady. Britt has been talking to her about her and San how San accept that she love Britt. But still Santana and Bz were two different people

"You want to be with me really, if don't I won't mind Rachel really "Quinn said

"I really like you Quinn , I like everything about you Quinn I never felt like this for someone, I know what I feel mommy "

The blonde took Rachel hand and scoot her more next to her "Do you want to be my girlfriend "Quinn ask shyly not imiganing what was happening her tears began to fall again

"Yes "Rachel said

The two stay looking at each other not knowing what to do. "I think we should kiss now mommy "Rachel suggested

"You sure, baby girl "Quinn asked

Rachel replied Quinn by kissing her that what she was waiting for a long time.

Quinn responded the kiss. Quinn was the one who stop the kiss "I don't want to go fast with this you are very important for me "

"I want that too , I don't want to lose my mommy "Rachel said as she understand what Quinn was saying

"You are not going to lose me baby girl, I am going to be your mommy no matter what "Quinn said as she kissed the girl cheek

"What are we going to do now mommy "Rachel asked

"We take things slowly And remember to always told each other Our feelings baby girl "Quinn answered as Rachel put her head on her mommy chest

"I like mommy kiss can we do it again "Rachel asked but her mommy shook her head

"First let change your diaper "Quinn said

"Mommy "Rachel said as she whined not like how the romantic situation got interrupted

_A/N:This will be likely be the end of the story, I will be writing more story like these . This was just a proof. I will be posting the first chapter of my other story first _


End file.
